


Amor de Contrabando

by Vicio



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicio/pseuds/Vicio
Summary: Mientras Riki trabaja en el Mercado Negro para Katze, conoce a Iason y se interesan el uno por el otro. Pero dadas las circunstancias de su realidad y condición social, iniciar una relación parece imposible.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Amor de Contrabando

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia más bien larga y no estoy segura de añadir más capítulos por ahora. Disfruté mucho escribiendola hace un tiempo y la comparto por si alguien la encuentra interesante. Lo que quería era explorar los personajes de Riki y Iason de haberse conocido en otras circunstancias. También hay mucho de Katze.

***

Trabajar en el Mercado Negro requería mantener los oídos y los ojos bien abiertos, y la boca bien cerrada.

Con esa última advertencia y un ultimátum: _obedece_ , Katze, un mestizo conocido en el bajo mundo como Caracortada, había sellado el contrato oficial de Riki como su mensajero.

De eso habían sido ya tres meses. Desde entonces, Riki acudía siempre a la hora acordada, el día acordado, a la oficina subterránea de Katze con el fin de obtener las instrucciones de la semana.

Ya le habían advertido que durante esa época, el trabajo se incrementaba. Había tres paquetes apilados en un rincón de la habitación.

“¿Esos tres de allá?” preguntó Riki.

Katze se volvió. Sus ojos grises lo miraron.

“No,” respondió. “Vendrás conmigo hoy.”

Con eso, Katze apagó su terminal computacional y se puso de pie. Agarró el abrigo marrón que colgaba de una percha en la pared y un paquete nuevo de cigarrillos del escritorio. Sin molestarse en proveer más explicaciones, salió de su oficina y Riki se puso a seguirlo.

Ya Riki estaba acostumbrado a no hacer preguntas. Solo se dedicaba a llevar a cabo las tareas que Katze le encomendaba cada semana sin cuestionar nada. Pero lo cierto es que esta era la primera vez que Katze había hecho que Riki lo siguiera, y ciertamente quería preguntar.

En lo que abordaban el ascensor, el brazalete inteligente de Katze anunció una llamada entrante.

“Señor,” contestó.

Riki notó la ligera inflexión en la voz de Katze y por alguna razón eso lo hizo sentirse intranquilo, como si la persona del otro lado de la línea fuera demasiado importante.

“Me dirijo hacia allá. Así es. El pedido ha sido despachado exitosamente hacia el distrito de Ragare.” Katze miró su reloj. “Llegará sobre las 0900 horas de mañana. Sí. Es correcto. Correcto. Entendido.”

Katze cortó la llamada. La puerta del ascensor se abrió en el piso de arriba casi al mismo tiempo y tanto Riki como él salieron.

La duda se había sembrado en Riki. Para él, Katze era su jefe, pero era un hecho implícito que este a su vez, trabajaba para alguien más. Por lo que la persona que acababa de llamar, bien podía tratarse de su patrón. Y, por tanto, también un superior de Riki.

Bajaron por unas escaleras y se desplazaron utilizando las plataformas aéreas que los llevaron a lo largo de un corredor, hasta una especie de bodegas.

Katze digitó una clave en una terminal y la pesada puerta metálica se desencajó de su engranaje y se abrió para ellos. Dentro había un largo pasillo. Katze encendió las luces dándole un toque al sensor en la pared.

“Saca las cajas de esa vitrina” indicó Katze a Riki señalando vagamente a su derecha. Prosiguió hasta más adelante y se detuvo frente a unas cápsulas que estaban dentro de una nevera.

Riki se apresuró a solicitar lo que le habían pedido. Eran más de 50 cajas perfectamente selladas y congeladas. Riki sacó de una en una con mucho cuidado, mientras oía a Katze trabajar en lo suyo a unos pocos metros.

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que el brazalete de Katze volviera a sonar.

“Señor,” volvió a decir en ese mismo tono de voz devoto y extraño. “Bodega dieciséis. La original en criogénico está. Pero la copia in vivo no ha retornado. De acuerdo. Lo averiguaré.”

Riki estaba sacando las últimas cajas de la vitrina cuando Katze le dijo que saldría un momento.

“Clasifica las cajas por número de serie. Sé cuidadoso.”

La puerta se cerró dada esa orden. Pero solo veinte segundos después, volvió a abrirse.

_¿De vuelta tan pronto?_ Se preguntó Riki. Siguió organizando las cajas cuando notó algo extraño en las letras de impronta que marcaban el número serial de cada una.

“¿Es posible alterar los números?” preguntó Riki con el ceño fruncido. “Algunos se repiten y parece como si hubieran escrito justo encima.”

“Eso es porque la fábrica ha cometido un error.”

Esa voz no había sido la de Katze. Riki se dio vuelta con brusquedad, asustado. Al ver al hombre desconocido que estaba frente a él, retrocedió a pesar de sí mismo.

Era Iason. Con su hermoso rostro de hielo en pantalla y un cabello rubio como oro líquido enmarcándolo. Acababa de llegar y miraba a Riki a través de unos lentes tintados y una expresión fría. Avanzó hacia él.

“Muéstrame.”

Riki tragó saliva. Era plenamente consciente de que le sudaban las manos. Se mordió la lengua aplacando su sorpresa y, sin mirar al hombre, señaló las cajas con el aparente error de marcación. Iason examinó los seriales.

“¿Son estas todas las cajas?” preguntó.

“Cincuenta. Sí.”

Riki se impidió añadir un honorífico como señor o jefe. No sabía quién era ese hombre, aunque su sola presencia estaba cargada de autoridad y poder, como si fuera la mera esencia de su ser. Bien podía ser la persona con quien Katze había estado hablando y, por ende, su superior también, pero Riki no iba a estar seguro hasta que lo confirmara.

De pronto, Iason se enderezó. Riki lo miró donde creía que estaban sus ojos detrás de sus lentes y sintió la amenaza envolverlo. Sin querer adoptó una postura defensiva, apretando los dientes y los puños.

De manera sorprendente, Iason levantó ambas cejas. Su expresión estaba cargada de ironía y sarcasmo. Y Riki se frustró todavía más.

“Qué miedo me das,” murmuró Iason en voz baja y se rio. Una risa gutural como la de un villano muy cruel. “¿Vas a atacarme?”

Riki empezó a respirar más fuerte, sonsacado por el tono de esa voz.

“Trata de apuntarme al costado,” bromeó Iason señalándose las costillas. “Me temo que no alcanzarías mi cuello.”

La obvia referencia a la diferencia entre sus alturas, fastidió mucho a Riki, quien, endureciendo su mirada, rompió su silencio.

“¿Quién demonios eres tú?”

Iason se rio de nuevo igual que antes.

“Eso no importa,” susurró inclinándose hacia adelante. “Abre esta caja para mí, Riki.”

Ante la mención de su nombre, Riki se congeló. Un escalofrío le subió por la espalda.

“¿Por favor?” añadió Iason en una vocecita de falsa amabilidad ante la duda del otro.

Riki, refunfuñando, hizo lo que le pedían. Fue fácil soltar las amarras y las cintas de protección con su navaja. Riki señaló con su palma abierta la caja para su alteza y se alejó dando fuertes pisadas en otra dirección. Iason hizo una reverencia de burla que Riki no vio.

Riki estaba pensando en por qué ese bastardo sabía su nombre. ¿Tal vez Katze se lo hubiera dicho? Todo resultaba muy confuso. Entonces, Riki se dio vuelta y vio que lo que Iason sacaba de la caja eran trozos de carne empacados al vacío. No. No eran trozos de carne. Eran… eran _órganos_.

Riki descruzó sus brazos y retrocedió aterrorizado. Iason pareció oír el corto jadeo ahogado que se le salió sin querer, porque lo miró. Así, con esas _cosas_ en su mano, Iason resultaba aún más aterrador.

Con la mano libre, Iason se llevó un dedo a la boca indicándole a Riki que guardara silencio y luego se señaló la oreja para que escuchara.

La puerta se abrió casi al instante y entró otro hombre de cabello rubio llamado Raoul, seguido por unos androides y un chico de apariencia extraña con collar y en ropa interior. Raoul avanzó directo hasta donde estaba Iason y lo besó en la mejilla.

En medio de eso, Iason hizo contacto visual con Riki y negó con la cabeza. Su pequeña y malévola sonrisa todavía curvaba sus labios. Raoul frunció el ceño y volteó a mirar hacia Riki también.

“¿Quién es?” inquirió Raoul con evidente desdén.

“Un amigo mío,” dijo Iason.

Raoul encaró a Iason muy serio.

“Deja de estar bromeando.”

Cortándole el rollo de su indignación, Iason le puso a Raoul en las manos el paquete de carne que había estado sosteniendo. Raoul inadvertidamente se lo recibió e hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando notó lo que era. Iason siguió hacia adelante en dirección al chico con collar.

“Avanza,” le ordenó en una voz que no admitía negaciones.

El chico lo hizo. Sus ojos estaban nublados como los de un cadáver, y su piel tenía un patrón extraño de moretones. Riki vio como Iason examinaba al chico, no de la forma que uno mira a un amante, sino como si analizara la calidad de una mercancía. Entonces, Iason se giró hacia Riki. Levantó un dedo y le indicó con un movimiento del mismo que se acercara.

Riki no lo podía creer. Por un segundo dudó, apretado contra el cristal de la vitrina, queriendo mantenerse al margen. Pero terminó acatando las órdenes. Tal vez todo se trataba de una prueba de Katze y no iba a arriesgar su puesto en el trabajo.

Una vez junto a Iason, este le habló.

“Ordénale algo.”

Riki parpadeó varias veces. ¿Algo como qué?

“Ráscate una ceja,” dijo Riki.

El chico no hizo nada. De cerca parecía más cadavérico que de lejos y de hecho desprendía un olor… como a comida de perro.

“Intenta algo más,” dijo Iason.

“Tócale el estómago a él,” dijo Riki al chico indicando con un gesto de su cabeza hacia Iason.

Los ojos del chico por primera vez destellaron con algo de vida. Pero en el momento en que su mirada se topó con la cabellera rubia de Iason, pareció arrepentirse y clavó sus ojos en Riki en cambio.

Riki ahogó un grito cuando el chico empezó a acercarse con la intención de tocarle a él. Riki se metió detrás de Iason.

“Detente,” ordenó Iason. El chico se detuvo y sus ojos volvieron a adquirir esa opacidad sin vida de antes.

Aparentemente harto, Raoul, que había estado viendo desde la distancia, la acortó y comenzó a tocar al chico como si fuera un objeto. Este trató de cubrirse y comenzó a llorar. De repente parecía vivo otra vez.

Raoul dejó salir un suspiró y soltó al chico.

“Es muy extraño.”

“No lo es,” dijo Iason. Ante la mirada extrañada de Raoul, Iason se volvió hacia Riki. “Si yo te tocara, y tú no quisieras, ¿qué es lo que harías?”

Los ojos de Riki se abrieron a tope. _Si yo te tocara…_ decía el muy maldito. _Y tú no quisieras…_ como si fuera una posibilidad muy remota. _¿Qué es lo que harías?_ Riki frunció el ceño con rabia. Antes de poder decir lo que haría, y vaya que haría cosas, sintió que Raoul se apoderaba de su oreja y la manoseaba toda con brusquedad.

“¿Otro mestizo?” musitó Raoul, indignado. “¿Qué hace este mestizo aquí?”

Como invocado, Katze entró y se encontró con la escena antes de que Riki pudiera morder a Raoul.

“Ese es mi empleado,” anunció Katze con voz lacónica. “¿Ha causado algún problema?”

“Ninguno,” musitó Iason interrumpiendo a Raoul, quien soltó a Riki y se limpió la mano.

Katze asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para revelar la figura de un hombre anciano vestido de burócrata. No tenía suficiente pelo. Sus dedos tenían muchos anillos. Y por su expresión, parecía estar cabreado.

“Ahí está,” dijo el hombre con fastidio cuando vio al chico con collar. Sin embargo, su expresión se suavizó al notar a Iason y a Raoul. Hizo una venia de respeto. “Mis disculpas, señores. Soy Sastol. El comprador de ese Alita.”

Iason y Raoul asintieron con respeto.

“Entendemos el carácter de su devolución,” dijo Raoul. “Pero desconocemos los detalles puntuales del caso. ¿Puede ilustrarnos sobre el momento exacto en que comenzó a presentarse esta… _alteración_?”

En ese momento el hombre calvo se removió incómodo y un suave rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

“Bueno, lo cierto es que siempre fue así. Se negaba a cooperar y—”

De manera casi imperceptible, Iason y Raoul intercambiaron una mirada significativa. No necesitaban más información para saber que el hombre le había pegado al chico hasta retornar su cerebro a un estado premodificado.

“Entendemos,” afirmó Raoul.

La conversación se extendió por varios minutos. La realidad de la situación se fue haciendo más y más clara para Riki. Este sujeto que se hacía llamar Sastol era nada menos que un pervertido de cuello blanco y ese chico con collar era su esclavo. Ahora los moretones de su piel tenían sentido, su expresión muerta, su reacción al ser tocado. Riki estaba horrorizado.

“El intermediario que realizó el envío no admitió la devolución, puesto que la fecha de la firma excedió su plazo,” dijo Iason. Hablaba categóricamente sin los trazos de humor retorcido de antes. “Sin embargo, hemos descubierto algunas inconsistencias con nuestros proveedores. ¿Qué tal un reemplazo para compensar?”

El burócrata Sastol se apoyaba ora en un pie, ora en el otro. Negó con la cabeza como si tratara de pensar, haciéndose el difícil.

“No estoy muy seguro de eso… nunca antes había tenido problemas con una compra. Yo—”

Silencio.

“¿Usted?” le instó Iason ante el repentino silencio.

“Vaya,” dijo el hombre viejo, asombrado. Su mirada oscurecida.

Inadvertido de que el hombre lo estaba mirando a él, Riki seguía medio escondido detrás de Iason pensando en la situación tan enferma en que se encontraba, y no notó que Sastol se le acercaba.

“Su cabello negro es una verdadera belleza. Válgame. Aunque el cuerpo... ¿qué edad tiene?”

Riki se volvió hacia el hombre. Sus ojos negros echaban chispas antes de que siquiera comprendiera bien lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando Sastol le mandó una mano a la entrepierna, Riki, como mecánicamente, le dio un puñetazo tan limpio y tan violento en la nariz que casi se la mete dentro del cráneo.

El hombre cayó al suelo de nalgas. Todos miraron la escena tras una película de conmoción. Hasta el chico del collar pareció revivir un poco.

Riki se encogió en su sitio. Notó que las miradas de todos se clavaban lentamente sobre él. La expresión de Katze era plana, pero significaba problemas. Raoul tenía la boca abierta. Demonios, hasta los androides se habían girado. Solo Iason permaneció sereno.

“Yo…” farfulló Riki.

El hombre trató de incorporarse y Katze le tendió una mano, que este rechazó.

“No me toques, escoria” apartó la mano de Katze de un manotazo. “¡Tú!” vociferó en tono acusador hacia Riki.

El hombre se levantó iracundo y avanzó hasta Riki con la mano extendida lista para propinarle una bofetada. Pero antes de que pudiera golpear la cara de Riki, Iason interpuso su brazo y el hombre acabó golpeándolo a él.

Eso puso fin al estallido. El hombre se deshizo en disculpas para con Iason.

“Perdóneme, por favor. Usted, él, usted intervino y yo—”

Pero la expresión de Iason no caviló. De hecho, no había dado ninguna muestra de que le hubiera dolido o tan siquiera sentido. Y había sido un golpe bastante fuerte.

Riki se quedó mirando el brazo de Iason que le había protegido y después lo miró a él, y se ruborizó. _Qué acababa de pasar._ La reacción inocente inmediata antes de que su orgullo saltara dentro de la ecuación, porque lo que Iason dijo después, le devolvió su irritación.

“Riki es mi _mascota._ ”

Una mascota era un lujo que solo la gente apestosamente rica podía permitirse. Un esclavo sexual sin derechos humanos. La palabra rayó mal a Riki. Este hombre rubio no era más que un canalla, un tirano, un ser cruel que doblegaba la voluntad de los otros. Y Riki sintió miedo detrás de su indignación. Una marea de pensamientos asaltó su mente.

“¿Su mascota?” continuó Sastol.

“Sí.”

“¿No ha dicho este hombre de allá que era su empleado?”

“Es su empleado y _mi_ mascota. Tengo sus documentos en mi bolsillo, si desea una prueba.”

El hombre se quedó pensando. Entonces la cara de Iason debió oscurecerse porque el anciano perdió la calma.

“No, para nada. Quiero decir, cuanto lo siento, yo no me di cuenta, creí que—”

“Katze lo acompañará para que pueda elegir el reemplazo adecuado de este Alita. Estamos, en nombre de la empresa, agradecidos con su compra. Y nos disculpamos por el inconveniente. Puede estar seguro de que tomaremos medidas al respecto.”

El hombre aceptó las palabras de Iason y asintió independientemente de sus dudas o quejas, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida.

“Sin embargo,” añadió Iason antes de que el hombre se marchara del todo. “La generosidad puede cambiar a algo menos agradable si decide poner sus manos nuevamente sobre mi propiedad. Por favor, téngalo presente.”

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del hombre y también la de Riki. Eso último Iason lo había dicho refiriéndose probablemente a Katze. ¿Su propiedad? El hombre también había abusado físicamente de Katze y eso había disgustado claramente a Iason. Pero había otras maneras de defender a los empleados que no fuera llamándolos mascotas o su propiedad.

Eso pensaba Riki sin tener ni idea de quién era Iason. Se quedó pensando en lo que Katze y el hombre se iban.

“Déjate de bromas.”

La voz de Raoul estaba llena de reproche.

“¿Qué bromas?” preguntó Iason.

“No es gracioso y lo sabes.”

“No sé de qué me estás hablando.”

“Estás obsesionado con los mestizos. Eso está claro. Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué razón?”

Iason negó con la cabeza. Para él era lo mismo mestizo o no mestizo. Le interesaba la gente competente y mantener el nombre del Mercado. Por lo cual desestimó las preocupaciones de su amigo.

“No me interesan.”

“¿Y qué ha sido todo eso?”

“Afecto por mis empleados.”

Riki se estremeció. La palabra afecto había sido dicha con una falta de emoción, en un tono tan hueco y llano, que ni siquiera supo qué pensar al respecto. Si mucho, causaba más inquietud que tranquilidad.

“¿Afecto?” repitió Raoul.

“Sí.”

“¿Desde cuándo?”

“¿Por qué te importa?”

“No me gusta lo que veo, y cuando no me gusta, te lo digo en la cara.”

“Está bien.”

“¿Por qué dejaste que te golpeara? Pudiste simplemente detenerlo.”

“Curiosidad.”

“No puedo creerlo.”

“Le ha dolido más a él, créeme. En el sentido tanto literal como figurado de la palabra. Y yo quería ver su cara. En el sentido tanto literal como figurado de la palabra. ¿Es eso suficiente explicación para ti, Raoul?”

Por supuesto había cosas que Raoul desde su propia profesión desconocía. Como señor del Mercado Negro, Iason sabía aprovechar cada situación, aunque negativa, para ganar poder. Los clientes eran clientes y la razón por la que el mercado subsistía, por lo cual un desaire completo hubiera sido inadecuado, pero Iason tampoco podía permitirle abusar de su posición y menos en presencia suya. Al final, había repartido autoridad y respeto por igual, obteniendo los resultados deseados.

Como fuera, Raoul estaba hecho una pantera y nada lo iba a sacar de su estado.

“Eres imposible. Realmente imposible.”

“Déjalo ya. Estoy más interesado en tu opinión sobre qué hacer con este _inconveniente_.”

Raoul suspiró, finalmente relajando su ceño fruncido.

“Por mí, que ardan todos en el mismísimo infierno.”

Desde su rincón, Riki se sintió atrapado viendo la sonrisa de medio lado que profería Iason. La pregunta y la duda habían surgido inevitablemente porque entonces las palabras de Katze, _mantén la boca cerrada_ , hicieron eco.

De eso se trataba. No ser un mocoso arrogante, pero sobre todo no jugar al justiciero. ¿Valía la pena entonces hacerse el de la vista ciega ante semejantes vejámenes con tal de salir adelante? Riki no podía ver la hora de salir corriendo.

***

Varias semanas después, Riki se encontró nuevamente en la oficina de Katze. Este lo había hecho sentarse en el sofá mientras terminaba unos formatos.

El regaño que Riki había estado esperando por haber golpeado a ese viejo cabrón, nunca llegó. Extraño era porque Riki había escuchado que, ante el más mínimo desliz, Katze desechaba lo que no le servía. Y la duda siempre estaba presente: cuándo llegaría el momento de saldar cuentas con el jefe.

Pero no era eso de lo que quería hablar.

“Oye, Katze,” dijo Riki.

Sin molestarse en mirarlo, Katze respondió:

“¿Qué ocurre?”

“Ese hombre del otro día…” Riki no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza, con todo lo que ello implicaba. Pensaba en Iason día y noche. Su imagen lo irritaba y acosaba a partes iguales. Había algo en su persona capaz de atraer su mirada hacia él, no por admiración, sino por curiosidad. ¿Quién era él exactamente? A diferencia de Riki que no tenía ni idea, Iason parecía saberlo todo sobre él.

“Obtuvo el reemplazo de su compra,” respondió Katze. “Y una fractura en ambos huesos nasales.”

Riki hizo una mueca porque obviamente Katze le había entendido mal.

“No. Me refería al otro hombre. Al de cabello rubio.”

Las manos de Katze se detuvieron sobre el teclado.

“Cuidado, Riki. Preguntar casi nunca es sabio.”

La advertencia debía servir para desechar la curiosidad de Riki. Pero, por el contrario, la avivó. Sabía que en el Mercado Negro las preguntas estaban de más. Katze decía que su trabajo era entregar y cumplir, no juzgar entre lo bueno y lo malo. Solo negocios. Nada de corazón ni razón.

Riki torció la boca.

“Ya. Es que sabía mi nombre, aunque yo no supiera el suyo.”

“Porque no tienes que saberlo para entender que le debes respeto,” dijo Katze. Su generalmente anodino rostro estaba tenso. “Te ha salvado el culo. Cuando menos deberías agradecerle reconociendo tu propio lugar.”

¿Agradecer? Para nada. Riki pagaba sus deudas con un favor igual al recibido, no con agradecimientos. Era la ley que regía su vida tanto para lo bueno como lo malo. Lo cual puyaba en su orgullo, sabiendo que nunca tendría la oportunidad de quedar en paz con Iason. No es que hubiera sido la gran cosa de todas formas.

Además, detrás de ello, Riki sabía que se arremolinaba un profundo motivo que escapaba a su comprensión. No había sido un favor benevolente. Ese bastardo rubio le estaba restregando el asunto en su cara, riéndose a sus expensas con el humor de un dictador de sangre fría que no le teme a nada.

Estas eran suposiciones, claro, partiendo de lo que le había ocurrido al chico y de lo acontecido en la bodega hacía semanas.

“Tendría sus motivos,” concluyó simplemente Riki con un dejo amargo.

“Supongo que sí.”

Alec, el desgreñado compañero rubio de Riki, llegó a la oficina al cabo de un rato.

“Hola, jefe,” saludó con ánimos. “Vaya, premio doble.” Añadió al ver a Riki. “¿Qué onda? ¿De mal humor tan temprano?”

Katze se levantó de su silla haciendo ruido.

“Los necesito a la de ya en la bodega número 6. Diecinueve paquetes. Tienen hasta las 1800. Nos encontraremos a esa hora aquí. En marcha.”

La jornada acabó poco antes de la hora límite; y eso que Alec y Riki no se habían detenido a almorzar. Estaban medio muertos de hambre para cuando regresaron a la oficina del jefe.

Se estaban despidiendo luego de rendir sus reportes cuando Katze se aclaró la garganta.

“Hay un paquete más.”

Alec y Riki se miraron. Sus estómagos vacíos gruñeron, pero ninguno hizo mala cara. Por el contrario, avanzaron para tomar el paquete envuelto que estaba sobre el sillón.

“Solo uno de ustedes,” dijo Katze. “Necesito que el otro me acompañe a la bodega 2 un momento. Le invito la cena. Por el tiempo extra. ¿Quién con qué?”

Alec y Riki volvieron a mirarse con los ojos entornados.

“¿Piedra, papel o tijera?” sugirió Alec.

Riki perdió.

“Maldita sea.”

Mientras maldecía su mala suerte, Riki se encaminaba hacia el destino del paquete. No quiso detenerse a comer nada para terminar con el asunto lo más rápido posible. Llegaría a casa y se daría una ducha y se comería una pizza entera él solo.

Echó otro vistazo a la tarjeta que venía con el paquete. _Apathia._ Eso estaba cerca.

Riki sacó su motocicleta del parqueadero especial a las afueras de Orange Road y llegó al lugar en poco tiempo.

No se había percatado, pero ese era un lugar elegante sin precedentes. Riki subió algunas escaleras con el paquete en las manos. Todo era metálico y aséptico. Delante de la puerta indicada había un pequeño recibidor cuya luz se encendió al percibir la presencia de Riki.

Riki tuvo la sensación de que lo estaban vigilando y se dio la vuelta de manera nerviosa. Pero ahí no había nadie. Con recelo, llamó a la puerta. Justo al lado había un dispositivo de seguridad. Riki presionó los botones con cautela y después con fuerza. Nada. Le dio un golpe al aparato maldiciendo.

Katze le había dado claras indicaciones de no marcharse hasta entregar efectivamente el paquete en manos del dueño. _Y solo del dueño_ , había enfatizado. Y era una puta molestia. Estaba cansado y hambriento.

“¿Sí, diga?”

Una voz educada salió del altavoz integrado del dispositivo de seguridad que Riki había golpeado. Riki se dio la vuelta. Ahí en la pequeña pantalla estaba el rostro bello y joven de un muchacho de cabellos azules, Daryl.

“Tengo un paquete para entregar,” dijo Riki.

“¿A nombre de quién?” preguntó Daryl.

Ahora que Riki lo pensaba, Katze no le había dado ningún nombre aparte de decirle que debía entregárselo al dueño. Riki se rascó la cabeza con irritación.

“No lo dice. Pero esta es la dirección.”

“Lo lamento, el amo no se encuentra.”

Riki no podía creer su mala suerte. Se quedó ahí de pie pensando y maldiciendo en silencio. Y entonces el altavoz volvió a sonar con la voz de ese muchacho servicial.

“Si puede esperar un momento, trataré de contactarlo,” dijo. “A veces se encuentra cerca de la zona.”

Riki asintió. La situación entera se le antojaba más bien extraña. Se quedó contemplando la fachada del departamento un rato. El solo marco que decoraba la entrada probablemente valía más que la motocicleta y el apretado cuarto de Riki en los barrios bajos. Más que su patético trasero mestizo, pensó con una risa. _Menuda mierda._

La puerta se abrió. La figura del muchacho de antes estaba allí de pie ahora. Hizo una venia y entonces lo invitó a pasar con un gesto. Solo que en algún punto sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de Riki y algo pareció desestabilizarlo. Daryl tembló.

“Es…” trastabilló.

Ese joven frente a él. Daryl lo había visto varias veces durante sus días en Guardián. El problemático Riki. Tan peculiar, tan particular, tan especial, que recordaba bien su nombre y su cara.

Notando el desconcierto del otro, Riki agitó su manó delante de los ojos ajenos.

“¿Hola?” dijo Riki. “¿Todo bien?”

Daryl sacudió la cabeza tratando de recuperarse de la conmoción. Tomó aire antes de decir:

“El amo estará aquí en unos momentos. Por favor, pase.”

Hubiera sido mejor esperar afuera, pero un dejo de curiosidad le impidió a Riki declinar la oferta, así que se dirigió al interior de esa casa.

Riki no pudo contener un silbido de sorpresa. Dentro resultaba aun más espectacular de lo que imaginaba. Una amplia sala amoblada de los asientos más grandes y caros que hubiera visto jamás y, justo en frente, una maravillosa ventana con vista a la ciudad.

“Por favor, tome asiento. ¿Desea algo de tomar?”

Riki dudó. Pero tenía sed.

“Agua, tal vez.”

Daryl pareció contrariado por la elección de Riki, pero asintió al cabo de unos segundos y fue hasta la cocina. Ahí volvió a tener una pequeña turbación cerebral acerca de la inesperada visita. Suspiró.

Iason había dicho que estaba próximo a llegar, pero lo cierto es que se tomó su tiempo.

***

Cuando Iason llegó pasadas las 0030 horas, encontró a Riki dormido sobre su sofá. En su regazo sostenía el paquete a ser entregado, de manera protectora.

“Bienvenido a casa, amo” saludó Daryl con deferencia. Siguió el final de la mirada de Iason y se dio cuenta de que estaba contemplando a Riki. “Lo lamento mucho, amo. Es el mensajero. ¿Desea que lo despache ahora?”

Iason negó con la cabeza. Se quitó el abrigo y los guantes y el uniforme, revelando su exquisita figura, y se los extendió a Daryl.

“Tráeme un poco de vino,” ordenó. “Vartan.”

“Enseguida.”

Daryl regresó con una copa de un exquisito vino tinto marca Vartan y un cambio de ropas cómodas para Iason.

A juzgar por la expresión de su amo, el motivo de su retraso había sido grave porque se notaba cansado y movía la cabeza como si le molestara algo allí dentro.

“¿Puedo servirle en algo más amo?”

“Puedes retirarte.”

Una vez más, la atención de Iason estaba puesta sobre Riki, el mestizo rebelde del mercado negro, acurrucado en su sofá.

Riki se estaba soñando que escapaba de un perro rabioso en medio de la oscuridad, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por sobrevivir. Su cara se contorsionó por el dolor cuando el animal lo mordió en el muslo y desgarró su carne con sus feroces fauces. Entonces sintió que algo le tocaba la frente. Una caricia suave y leve que calmó su dolor. Se repantigó contra la fuente efímera de esa sensación agradable. El cabello de terciopelo de Iason.

Pasó el tiempo. Iason estaba sentado en el sillón de al lado con la bandeja de su cena frente a él, en la mesa de centro. Estaba leyendo en un dispositivo especial para eso, cuando Riki se despertó.

Asustado por encontrarse en un entorno desconocido, Riki se sentó de un golpe y abrazó el paquete contra su pecho. Miró en derredor y se topó con la mirada glacial de Iason.

Las luces habían sido apagadas parcialmente, por lo que el entorno resultaba más acogedor. Pero la imagen del hombre rubio disparó en Riki todas sus alarmas. Sin los anteojos, su rostro era aún más sorprendente y bello. Tenía los ojos tan azules como un despejado cielo de verano, rasgados y felinos. No podía ser él el dueño del paquete, ¿o sí? Era el colmo.

“Menos mal,” comentó Iason casual. “Ya empezaba a preguntarme si debía deshacerme de un cadáver.”

_Cadáver_. Riki permaneció alerta en su sitio, apretando los dientes con desconfianza. Pero a Iason no le interesó el desafío que vio en los ojos del otro. Extendió la mano y con ella empujó la bandeja todavía tapada de su cena para deslizarla por la mesa hasta dejarla justo frente a Riki.

“Un intercambio,” dijo Iason. “Tú me das el paquete.”

Con un sobresalto, Riki se dio cuenta de que había estado aferrándose al paquete como un tonto. Extendió el mismo en dirección al que supuso era el dueño. De nuevo, le parecía el colmo.

“¿Has mirado lo que hay dentro?” le preguntó Iason.

Riki negó con la cabeza lentamente. Las comisuras de la boca de Iason se curvaron hacia arriba.

“No hablas mucho, ¿cierto?” comentó. “Está bien. En boca cerrada no entran moscas, supongo. Pero puedes comer lo que te puse delante.”

Con eso, Iason se puso de pie y se llevó el paquete. Riki se quedó pasmado en su sitio por un largo rato. Observó la bandeja plateada frente a él con desconfianza y después de decidir lo que haría a continuación, la destapó. Fue un alivio no encontrarse con un corazón latente y sangrante, como había temido.

En su habitación, Iason abrió el paquete, revelando que se trataba de una caja vacía. La dejó caer sin reparos al suelo. Se miró en el espejo, tomando la decisión delante de su propio reflejo.

El olor delicioso de una buena cena llegó hasta el cerebro de Riki. Ahí había una comida empezada, pero lujosa. Y tenía mucha hambre. Solo que, ¿qué implicaba aceptar la oferta de ese hombre? De nuevo todo parecía adquirir un tono ominoso que no le gustaba.

Cuando Iason regresó a la sala, Riki estaba ahí paralizado con la tapa de la bandeja de la cena, en lo alto.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó Iason con la mano en la cadera. “¿No cumple tus expectativas? ¿O te intimida que la haya probado yo también? Eso debería garantizar su calidad, por el contrario. Pero tú eres especial, ¿verdad? Tienes… como dijera, _clase_ , para ser de tu especie.”

Riki frunció el ceño.

“No es eso—” replicó con brusquedad. “Me preocupa que esté envenenada, nada más.”

“¿Oh?” las cejas de Iason se levantaron. _Qué descaro y qué mocoso sinvergüenza._

“En los barrios bajos no se aceptan ofertas de extraños,” continuó Riki. “Por más buena que sea, toda oferta siempre lleva un pero detrás.”

“Eso lo comprendo,” aseguró Iason sentándose despacio, sin molestarse porque alguien le contestara de esa forma. “ _Pero_ de todas formas tienes mucha hambre, ¿o me equivoco?”

No se equivocaba. Riki levantó la mirada de un golpe y fijó sus ojos negros en Iason. Estaba a punto de declinar y largarse al ver su cara de autosuficiencia. Sin embargo, algo lo mantuvo pegado a su asiento. No era el hambre. Podía salir y atiborrarse de comida chatarra allá afuera si quería. Era otra cosa. Algo entre su curiosidad y orgullo. Sentía que si se marchaba ahora, estaría huyéndole a un desafío. Y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

“¿Cómo cuánto cuesta una comida así?” preguntó Riki.

“Mucho. Son productos orgánicos difíciles de conseguir. Algunos importados de otros planetas.”

Riki bufó con sorna.

“Pues qué desperdicio que la hayas dejado a la mitad. Así son los ricos, nunca les basta” dijo. “Yo no tengo tanto dinero para despilfarrar. Menos para pagarte esto.”

Iason se reclinó hacia atrás y cruzó la pierna. Experimentó una sensación de euforia, como cuando se enfrentaba a un nuevo reto intelectual, fascinado por el incorregible mestizo.

“He comprobado que el paquete está en perfectas condiciones,” comentó Iason. “Si de verdad no te importa compartir, considéralo un premio por tu buen trabajo.”

Riki bufó otra vez. _Compartir_. Qué mierda era eso. Ciertamente Riki era un animal callejero, acostumbrado a la suciedad de los barrios bajos. Muchas veces había probado del plato y vaso de otra gente, incluyendo tomar de la botella directamente en un bar o fumar de un mismo cigarrillo.

En Amoi las enfermedades estaban casi extintas. Y Iason, en ese sentido, era un tipo como cualquier otro en un bar a ojos de Riki. No obstante, siempre quedaba la zozobra porque compartir una cena siempre era distinto a beber de una misma botella. Sobre todo cuando el propio Iason le estaba imbuyendo cierto doble sentido a la situación.

Riki pinchó un poco de comida con el tenedor y se detuvo a medio camino.

“¿Te excita que pruebe tu saliva?” preguntó en voz baja.

Iason no dijo nada.

Por fin, Riki resopló tomando el silencio y dio el primer bocado, devorando un gran trozo de pollo en salsa. Sabía delicioso. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, en una forma tan poco recatada, que hubiera hecho torcer la boca en disgusto a cualquiera. Solo que a Iason no pareció importarle. De hecho, nada parecía perturbarlo nunca.

“¿Qué tal?” preguntó Iason. “¿Suficientemente bueno?”

Riki asintió y siguió comiendo. Iason lo miró comer tras una cortina de inexpresión, aunque pensando muchas cosas. Obviamente un mestizo no rechazaría la comida, aunque hubiera sido probada por alguien más.

De manera similar, Riki tenía su propio debate interno sobre lo que estaba haciendo, y una repentina duda lo atacó como un animal rastrero que se cuela bajo las uñas a pesar de los esfuerzos de uno por impedirlo.

“¿Quién es usted?” soltó Riki.

Iason hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos.

“Vaya, pues parece que sí te gusta hablar después de todo,” dijo en vez de contestar y sonrió. Luego añadió: “Soy Iason Mink. Un simple Blondie.”

_¿Un qué?_ Riki se atragantó con la comida. Fue muy humillante que eso le pasara delante del hombre quien, como conteniendo la risa, le alcanzó un vaso de jugo. Riki lo tomó y se lo bogó hasta el fondo. Debía estar haciéndose el gracioso el muy cabrón. Pero ese rostro parco no daba tregua para averiguar sus verdaderas emociones.

Un Blondie de Tanagura era la élite de élites. Era imposible que Riki, un mestizo sudado que desentonaba hasta con el mobiliario de su sala, se encontrara en su presencia y se estuviera comiendo su cena empezada. Por el contrario, la regla dictaba que ese hombre de cabello rubio estuviera pisando la cabeza de Riki contra el suelo con un pie, mientras el mestizo le lamía el otro.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

***

La siguiente vez que Iason y Riki se encontraron, fue pasados cuatro días. Riki había ya hecho su interrogatorio a Katze y había confirmado que, efectivamente, el tal Iason Mink era un Blondie. Uno de los más poderosos de los trece que existían en Eos. Y también, al que más se debía temer.

“Ten cuidado, Riki” le advirtió Katze. Su rostro descompuesto. “Tú no sabes cómo puede llegar a ser él. Qué no te confunda su actitud. De todos sus compañeros, es el más tranquilo, pero también el más calculador. Nunca hace nada sin un motivo específico. Su condescendencia contigo no significa que sea tu aliado.”

“Eso lo sé,” escupió Riki. Ni en un trillón de años iba a andar considerando a alguien como Iason su aliado. Si mucho, el hombre lo aterraba y lo irritaba. Su belleza solo hacía que su imagen resultara más intimidante. Esos ojos azules eran como cuchillas. Sus labios pálidos un arma letal.

Y, aun así, Riki seguía sintiendo una gran curiosidad. Había oído que los Blondies de Tanagura eran androides. ¿Cómo podía entonces Iason verse tan real? ¿Tan… humano? ¿Y cómo se sentiría su piel? En ese tren de pensamiento, Riki se detuvo. Era sencillamente demasiado.

Riki se levantó del asiento para iniciar su jornada laboral con ganas de dejar atrás sus nefastas dudas y entonces nada más ni nada menos que Iason mismo, entró a la oficina de Katze de la nada.

Riki retrocedió y cayó sentado de nuevo.

“¿Tienes algo para mí, Katze?” preguntó Iason sobresaltando a los previos ocupantes de la oficina, moviéndose con imperio, casi llevándose a Riki por delante como si fuera invisible.

El mencionado se precipitó sobre el teclado de su terminal computacional y abrió una sencilla ventana.

“Lonny Espasa,” leyó Katze. “Estará en la subasta. Confirmado.”

“Excelente. ¿Tienes todo preparado?”

“Así es, señor.”

“Quiero el reporte sobre los escritorios de Marcus y de Gideon.”

“El señor Raoul…”

“Evitemos una desgracia,” interrumpió Iason. “De Raoul me encargaré yo mismo. Mantenme informado sobre cualquier novedad.”

Con esas palabras, Iason se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Pero antes de que su dedo lograra presionar el botón del ascensor, las luces titilaron y pronto todo quedó a oscuras.

_Mierda._ Riki maldijo una vez más su suerte. Escuchó la silla de Katze arrastrarse en lo que el hombre se ponía de pie.

“¿Señor Iason?” preguntó Katze a tientas en la oscuridad. Se tropezó con el escritorio.

Iason, por su parte, se movió con la gracia de un gato y se sentó casualmente al lado de Riki en el sofá, sobresaltándolo cuando sintió el movimiento creado por el peso de su cuerpo.

“¿Una baja en la energía?” comentó con indiferencia Iason mirándose las uñas sin que la oscuridad se lo impidiera. “¿Cada cuanto hacen su trabajo los de mantenimiento, por casualidad?”

“Es muy extraño,” dijo Katze. “Esto nunca había pasado.”

Katze se inclinó sobre los cajones de su escritorio y rebuscó por las diminutas lámparas de mano que tenía allí. Al inclinarse abajo sin poder ver, su cabeza se golpeó contra algo y lo derribó todo. Trató de fingir que no había dolido al no emitir ningún quejido que lo evidenciara, pero Riki se mordió la lengua porque, a juzgar por el sonido del golpe, resultaba obvio que Katze se había dado un buen porrazo que con seguridad le iba a dejar un chichón.

“A tu derecha,” dijo Iason viendo que Katze no atinaba a su objetivo.

Al oír eso, Riki sintió la voz de Iason vibrar cerca de él como si proviniera desde el centro de su propio corazón, y se erizó. No poder ver nada era inquietante. Sobre todo cuando la pierna del blondie rozaba la suya. Riki hizo aspaviento de alejarse, pero el brazo de Iason se extendió de repente por el espaldar del sillón, tras él, paralizándolo.

Katze dispuso las lámparas encendidas por la oficina y volvió a sentarse en su silla. Ahora todos podían verse. Se fijó en que Riki y Iason estaban sentados demasiado juntos en el sofá y se aclaró la garganta significativamente.

Más intimidado por la cercanía del cuerpo de Iason a causa de su jefe, Riki volvió a intentar alejarse, avergonzado. En eso sintió que las puntas de los dedos enguantados de Iason le rozaban acariciándole el antebrazo, como una cucaracha. Riki se puso de pie con la piel de gallina.

“Ojalá no se acabe el oxígeno,” comentó Riki tratando de desviar la atención.

“Ojalá,” convino Iason y sonrió con malicia. Su pulsera indicó una llamada entrante. Al leer el nombre, tomó aire y la sonrisa desapareció.

“¿Qué quieres?”

“Hola, tan siquiera” respondió Raoul enojado. “¿Dónde estás?”

“¿Qué quieres?”

“Delleo, el Onyx, te necesita.”

“Qué espere. Estoy atrapado en la oficina de Katze.”

“La energía se cortó en toda el área 1 y 2. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa?”

“¿Que no es Gideon el encargado de Midas?”

“Gideon está fuera. No responde.”

“Qué problema.”

Un sobresalto acometió a Riki cuando sintió que Katze le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

“Ten cuidado, Riki,” le susurró.

“Fue culpa suya,” susurró Riki de vuelta. “Casi se sienta encima de mí.”

“Él mandó a poner ese sillón,” explicó Katze. “Todo le pertenece. Si se sienta, tú te paras. Si habla, tú te callas. ¿Entendiste?”

Riki asintió, aunque la verdad no estaba muy convencido.

“Parece que ha habido un atentado,” comentó Iason casualmente, luego de terminar su llamada. “Tardarán en reestablecer el flujo eléctrico y sacarnos de aquí. ¿Tienes agua al menos, Katze?”

“Lo siento, señor. Me apena confesarle que normalmente bebo del grifo.”

“Sírveme un poco.”

“¿No le importa?” soltó Riki en voz queda. Iason lo miró. Sus ojos azul claro brillaron fríos.

“¿Qué cosa?”

Riki lo encaró, no obstante.

“Bueno, es una diferencia abismal pasar de tomar vino lujoso en un penthouse a tomar agua del grifo.”

“Yo no puedo enfermarme. Lo mismo me da.”

Con la revelación, Riki se quedó de piedra. Sabía que el cuerpo de Iason había sido modificado, porque era una élite y porque nadie podía verse así de perfecto solo por suerte. ¿Pero hasta qué punto para que ni siquiera pudiera enfermarse? ¿Cómo se vería Iason debajo de la ropa? Quizás era un adefesio transparente lleno de cables. O una bestia plumífera. Riki le había visto las manos días atrás y había comprobado que eran como las de un rey; elegantes, hermosas y masculinas, en lugar de las de un monstruo. Pero qué pasaba con lo demás. ¿Su lengua, sus piernas, su pecho, su corazón?

“Es como esa historia mítica en que el héroe muere por la absurda picadura de un insecto, después de enfrentarse a las bestias más horrendas,” dijo Riki sintiéndose muy parlanchín. “O también como esa otra en donde un hombre construye la fortaleza más impresionante en que se pueda pensar para impedir que entre el enemigo, y al final muere porque no logra salir.”

Iason, para sorpresa de Katze, escuchó a Riki con atención y no la desvió ni cuando le pasaron el vaso con agua.

“¿Eso es lo que crees que pasará?” preguntó Iason.

“Bueno, seguro que tu boca de élite nunca ha probado agua de un grifo.”

La expresión de Katze se endureció. Envió una mirada aniquiladora hacia Riki, pero este estaba muy ocupado batallando contra Iason para notarla.

“Y la tuya a qué está acostumbrada, me pregunto,” continuó el Blondie.

Riki se ruborizó.

“¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy un mestizo?”

Iason dio un sorbo al agua y dijo que sí con un gesto tan arrogante y odioso de su cara, que Riki sintió que se erizaba de rabia. Ahí estaba, después de todo, el hombre sí lo juzgaba por su procedencia.

“Ay, perdóname,” sonrió Iason al notar el desconcierto de su interlocutor. “¿Fui demasiado rudo con tu orgullo?”

Katze pensó en intervenir, pero fue demasiado tarde. Riki arremetió con furia:

“¿Y a qué está acostumbrada la tuya? ¿Huh? ¿A los esclavos? ¿A golpear chicos inocentes como ese viejo asqueroso del otro día? Quien viera tu bonita cara de ángel, no se daría cuenta del monstruo pervertido que eres en realidad.”

“Cállate, Riki” vociferó Katze apretando los puños. El terror se apoderó de su espalda viendo el perfil bien proporcionado de su amo en la semioscuridad. Riki estaba muerto…

Pero de buenas a primeras, Iason se rio escupiendo el agua que estaba tomando, dentro del vaso. Una risa que, dentro de lo que cabía, sonaba sincera.

Katze se alarmó. Nunca había escuchado reírse así a Iason. Como si de verdad hubiera encontrado graciosos los embates de Riki. Y eso solo logró descolocarlo peor.

Por su parte, Riki seguía echando humo y no cedió ante la intimidación.

“Obviamente eres un mocoso bocón y mal educado que no reconoce la amenaza cuando la tiene delante,” dijo Iason inspeccionando distraídamente que no hubiera arruinado sus ropas con el agua. “Por eso decido perdonarte, porque no tienes la culpa de tu propia ignorancia.”

“Eres un engreído.”

“¡Riki!” gritó Katze con el ceño arrugado y la boca en una línea apretada. “Ya cierra la maldita boca.”

Ante el regaño, la expresión de Riki pareció suavizarse. Llevado por las provocaciones del hombre, había defraudado a Katze y cavado su propia tumba. No pudo seguir enojado sabiendo que muy probablemente su trabajo era asunto perdido. Riki sintió que le dolía el estómago.

“Katze.”

La voz de Iason perforó en el cerebro del mencionado. Escucharlo decir su nombre era algo que siempre se le había antojado extraño. Porque así resultaba claro que cada aspecto de Katze le pertenecía a Iason.

“¿Sí, señor?”

Katze esperó por una reprimenda y un castigo. Cerró los ojos en anticipación del golpe.

“Mírame cuando te hablo,” dijo Iason. Escucharlo era como sentir una afilada cuchilla descenderle a uno por la espalda desnuda.

Katze abrió los ojos. Riki observó la escena con el corazón acelerado.

El anodino y templado Caracortada, temblaba de miedo ante la presencia gélida e inquebrantable de Iason. Era algo increíble de ver.

“No te ocuparás la semana entrante,” sentenció Iason como el amo y señor que era, clavando a los dos mestizos, simples humanos, en su posición. “Y tráeme más agua.”

Nunca decía por favor. Mientras Katze diligentemente tomaba el vaso para cambiar su contenido, Riki notó que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

***

El silencio y la quietud colmaron la pequeña estancia. Solo interrumpidas por el brazalete inteligente y el teléfono de Iason. Durante todo el rato que estuvieron ahí, no habían parado de sonar.

Subordinados, directrices, agentes y, sobre todo, Raoul.

Quizás harto, Iason decidió apagar todos sus dispositivos de comunicación al cabo de un rato y se relajó en el sofá.

Riki se había recargado en la pared adyacente con las manos tras la espalda. La escena anterior había logrado mitigarlo y estaba quieto y neutralizado.

Las conversaciones de Iason por teléfono escapaban a la comprensión de Riki, por lo que no podía entretenerse escuchándolas. Y ciertamente no podía hablar con Katze después de su desliz, por lo que se miraba los zapatos distraídamente tratando de no causar más problemas.

Era desafortunado que se hubieran quedado encerrados allí los tres. Y muy incómodo también.

“¿Dónde está la salida de emergencia?” preguntó Iason.

Katze levantó la mirada hacia él.

“No la hay, señor.”

Katze nunca había pensado que tal cosa fuera necesaria. De colapsar el edificio, todo lo importante se conservaría a través de la red y lo demás desaparecería, incluyéndolo a él. No era tan vano para pensar que su vida era así de invaluable. Además, contar con una sola salida y entrada era más práctico de mantener bajo control.

Sin embargo, lo mismo no aplicaba para Iason.

“Puedo contactar a alguien que lo saque de aquí,” propuso Katze. “Lamento que se haya visto envuelto en esto.”

Lo siguiente que sonó, interrumpiendo, fue el ruidoso intercomunicador de Katze. Riki se sobresaltó. Era de los pocos artilugios que funcionaban sin electricidad directa dentro de esa oficina.

“Es el señor Raoul,” anunció Katze.

Iason se levantó del asiento y Katze se hizo a un lado.

“¿Por qué apagaste tus dispositivos?” fue el irritado saludo de Raoul.

“¿No eres tú el primero en cuestionarme porque nunca descanso?” increpó Iason. “Te estoy diciendo que me he quedado atrapado en la oficina de Katze. Ya lo has comprobado. Si tanto te aflige, ven a sacarme tú mismo, Raoul.”

“Iason—”

“ _¿Qué?_ ”

“No te diré lo que pienso acerca de estarte metiendo donde no debes, entrando por tu cuenta a esa ratonera cuando puedes contactar al mestizo con una simple llamada, porque bien que sí lo sabes, pero al menos dígnate a mostrar interés por resolver este asunto.”

“Te escucho—”

“Te pones en peligro. Descuidas tu responsabilidad—”

“Dije que te escucho, Raoul.”

“De acuerdo. Me disculpo. ¿Estás bien?”

“Voy a colgar.”

“No. Mi pregunta no es inane, es coherente—”

“No pierdas tiempo.”

“Sabes la convención que se está llevando a cabo entre Gideon, Silbert, Delleo y los representantes de la Mancomunidad en el planeta Averit… ¿dónde está Katze? Pídele que se retire un momento.”

Katze estaba en el rincón. Al oír que su presencia no era deseada, trató de alejarse solo para caer en cuenta de lo que ya sabía. Aquel apretado lugar no permitía mayor distanciamiento.

Iason entendía eso muy bien.

“¿Y a dónde?” Inquirió. “Mándame un mensaje escrito. Encriptado si te complace.”

Raoul negó con la cabeza.

“Pensándolo mejor, no me interesa que Katze escuche. Se va a enterar de todas formas.”

“Riki también está aquí.”

Ante la mención de su nombre, Riki tragó saliva.

“¿Quién?” preguntó Raoul.

“Mándame el reporte por escrito,” insistió Iason. Pero fue ignorado.

“Tú ya sabes los detalles de esa convención. Quién, qué y por qué. La situación ha sido una cortina de humo y Gideon ha resultado herido. Lo trajeron los paramédicos hace un rato.”

La supuesta alarmante novedad no hizo que Iason batiera una pestaña. Se quedó mirando la cara holográfica de Raoul en la pantalla, inafectado y sereno.

“¿Esas son tus hiper secretas noticias?” dijo Iason con cinismo. “¿Qué quieres que haga yo?”

La cara de Raoul se descompuso de inmediato.

“Nefasto, Iason—¿te das cuenta de lo que esto implica?”

“¿Me crees imbécil?”

“No.”

“Manda el reporte escrito de la situación puntual a mi teléfono. Haré las investigaciones que pueda desde aquí.”

Iason cortó la comunicación sin esperar una respuesta ni despedirse. Se dio la vuelta mientras se quitaba el brazalete de la muñeca izquierda, y se lo arrojó a Katze.

“Conéctalo a tu terminal,” le ordenó. “Le transferirá la energía suficiente para que podamos trabajar. Veremos qué resulta.”

Entonces Iason clavó su mirada en Riki. Este se enderezó.

“¿Quieres aprender algo nuevo?” le preguntó Iason.

Tras un segundo de duda, Riki asintió despacio.

Por el resto de las horas en que estuvieron ahí, Katze y Iason trabajaron en la terminal mientras Riki llevaba las cuentas de lo que le enviaban al teléfono del Blondie.

***

Un día después de lo acontecido en la oficina del jefe, Riki volvió a los barrios bajos. Fue a ver a Guy.

“¿Riki? ¿Eres tú?” lo saludó en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa. “¿Estás bien?”

Riki estaba ahí de pie y se veía muy alterado. Como si algo lo perturbara profundamente.

“¿Qué tienes, Riki?”

Guy extendió una mano dubitativa, en cámara lenta, por si Riki se negaba a que le acariciara el rostro. Este lo permitió y luego dijo:

“¿Me dejas entrar?”

“Sí… claro, pasa.”

Antes de lograr entrar, Riki tocó afectuosamente a Guy en el brazo. ¿Una invitación?

Como fuera, el contacto fue suficiente para que cualquier dejo de resentimiento entre ellos se desvaneciera. Guy se ablandó correspondiendo el gesto y comenzó a besar a Riki como un loco. Demonios, claro que lo había extrañado. Era su Riki. Su pareja. Su gran amor.

“¿Seguro que estás bien?” indagó Guy al tiempo que azotaba la puerta para cerrarla y se deshacía de su camiseta. Fue un alivio cuando Riki asintió y comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa.

Unos instantes después estaban desnudos sobre la cama. Se besaban con ansias, haciendo mucho ruido.

“¿Guy?”

“¿Sí?”

“¿Podrías ir despacio hoy?”

La voz vulnerable que rara vez se le escuchaba a Riki, derritió a Guy. Se complacía en ser el único en poder observar esa pequeña faceta tierna que Riki poseía. Lo acuñó entre sus brazos y le llenó de besos la cara.

“Te lo haré como tú quieras.”

“Despacio.”

“Como ordenes.”

Después de un sinfín de caricias, Guy hizo que Riki se diera la vuelta. Lo penetró despacio mientras le susurraba cosas lindas en el oído, disfrutando de los sonidos de placer de su compañero. Estos solo hacían que se esmerara por complacerlo más y más.

Mientras Guy embestía contra él, Riki, sin querer y sin saber por qué, evocó las manos hermosas de Iason sobre su cuerpo allí donde Guy lo acariciaba. Iason besando su oreja. Iason penetrándolo. Iason tocándolo. Riki se puso tan duro que dolió.

“Más,” suplicó. En vez de avergonzarse, su fantasía le excitó.

_¿Quieres aprender algo nuevo?_ Esas habían sido las palabras de Iason. Luego Riki se había sentado junto a él en el sofá y Iason le había explicado como manipular su teléfono. _Aquí y aquí. ¿Así? Correcto. ¿Y este?_ No se toca. Vale.

“Katze y yo te mandaremos paquetes de información,” había dicho Iason. “Lo que debes hacer es apilarlos de esta forma.”

Mostró un ejemplo. Riki asintió fascinado.

“Como lo que hago en las bodegas,” susurró. “Ya lo tengo.”

“Debes ser cuidadoso. Mientras los organizas siguiendo las secuencias, los irás contando. Katze utilizará esa información para navegar.”

“Está bien.”

“No puedes equivocarte.”

“No lo haré.”

Y con eso, Iason le dejó su teléfono a Riki. Habiéndole enseñado a hacer algo nuevo, permitiéndole hacer parte del trabajo que él y Katze iban a hacer. A pesar de haber sido irreverente. A pesar de todo lo anterior. Riki estaba impresionado.

Ahora en la cama con Guy, ese recuerdo volvía a repetirse en su cabeza. Solo que evocando otras cosas.

La cercanía de Iason mientras le explicaba qué comandos utilizar.

“¿Te gusta?” preguntó Guy en su oído.

“Sí…”

Pasión. Erotismo.

Y de pronto,

_Riki es mi mascota._ Un torbellino de placer en su vientre y al mismo tiempo, negación. _Mi propiedad._ Una lengua acariciando su nuca. _Conoce tu lugar._ Unas garras que desgarraban abierto su pecho.

“Mierda, mierda” jadeó Riki.

Guy se detuvo, contrariado por el repentino cambio, y se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar a Riki. Vio que estaba temblando mientras se cubría el rostro colorado con ambas manos. Respiraba con dificultad y—

“Riki… estás…”

“No pares.”

“Pero…”

“Solo sigue. Hazme venir.”

Guy sintió que la boca se le secaba y obedeció como un animal en celo.

_¿Fui demasiado rudo con tu orgullo?_

¡Basta!

“¿Por qué?” decía Riki como desde otro mundo, sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor.

“¿Te estoy lastimando?” susurró Guy.

“Maldita sea...”

Guy se detuvo.

“¿Eh?”

Riki no reaccionó sino hasta dentro de varias horas. No fue capaz de proveer a Guy de una explicación. En cambio, evitando el tema, lo proveyó de una buena sesión de sexo oral. En el éxtasis de su orgasmo, Guy no fue capaz de preguntar nada más.

Irónicamente, a pesar de lo juntos, la brecha entre los dos seguía estando ahí y se hacía más grande cada día.

***

Una semana después del atentado y el apagón, Riki estaba algo sorprendido de haber conservado intactos su puesto en el trabajo y su trasero.

Todo había seguido como antes, excepto que Riki por decisión propia llegaba más temprano y rendía más que nunca, esmerándose por demostrar su capacidad. Los resultados de ello, Katze los agradeció en silencio.

Ese día, con su autoridad y carácter restaurados, Katze se refirió a Alec en el parqueadero de las bodegas.

“Empaca lo necesario para diez días,” dijo y dio un golpecito al final de su cigarrillo.

Era extraño encontrarse allí al jefe. Tanto Alec como Riki asomaron la cabeza fuera de la nave de carga que acababan de estacionar.

“Solo lo necesario,” añadió Katze y dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo. “Te espero mañana a las 0500 horas en la entrada.”

Riki y Alec se miraron.

“No llegues tarde, Alec.”

Con eso, Katze emprendió la retirada dejando a sus dos empleados en estado de confusión.

“¿Que mañana no es sábado?” murmuró Riki en voz baja mientras veía la espalda de Katze alejarse. “Nunca nos pide que trabajemos un sábado.”

“¿Crees que se haya hartado de mí, Riki, y esté pensando en…?” Alec susurró presa de la paranoia. “¿…en deshacerse de mi cadáver?”

Habiendo escuchado eso último, Katze se volvió como quien no cree la cosa. Su mirada petrificó a Alec, quien golpeó a Riki en el brazo como para echarle la culpa de su desliz.

“¿Cuál es tu problema?” masculló Riki sobándose.

Katze negó con la cabeza antes de seguir caminando. No tenía tiempo para tonterías.

Alec esperó esta vez a que desapareciera del todo para seguir hablando.

“Oye, Riki, por cierto” dijo. “Hay una subasta de mascotas en Parque Mistral.”

_Mascotas._ Riki creía haber tenido suficiente de esa palabra cuando le recordaba tanto al maldito de Iason. Lo maldijo, así como maldijo a Alec por traer el asunto de vuelta a su mente. Un dedo curioso le pinchó la mejilla. Riki lo barrió de un manotazo.

“Auch. ¿Quieres ir o no?” le increpó Alec con el ceño fruncido. “Cielos, eres tan raro. Siempre te erizas como un gato de la nada y te pones silencioso. Apuesto a que no tienes ningún amigo.”

“Cállate.”

“¡Vamos pues!”

La decisión no fue exactamente tomada a la ligera por Riki. Ya se había metido en suficientes problemas como para estarse arriesgando con uno más. Pero Katze no había dicho nada sobre la subasta aparte de que Alec debía presentarse a tiempo al día siguiente. Un rato de dispersión no podría venirle mal a nadie, especialmente cuando Riki tendría su día libre mañana. Aunque… por otra parte estaba esa persistente sensación de peligro. Riki sabía qué era a lo que le temía. Pero supuso que ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse cuando Alec tiraba de él con tanto entusiasmo.

Llegaron al lugar donde Riki guardaba su motocicleta.

“¿Tú en qué irás?” preguntó Riki jocosamente.

Alec frunció el ceño.

“No me jodas, Riki.”

Riki se rio.

“Vale,” dijo. “Pero no te quejes por como conduzco.”

_Agárrate fuerte._ Fue lo que dijo el mestizo cuando Alec estuvo sentado detrás de él.

Medio segundo después de poner su trasero en el asiento, Riki aceleró tanto la motocicleta que Alec creyó que el alma se le quedó atrás en alguna parte. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Riki solo aceleró más, levantando el polvo.

Desde un alto edificio ubicado estratégicamente con respecto a las carreteras, Iason contemplaba aburrido la calle por la enorme ventana mientras tomaba vino. Su inexpresivo rostro fue surcado por el repentino interés que le despertó una peculiar escena.

“Pienso adquirir una nueva,” comentó alegremente Gideon. No se había dado cuenta de que Iason había dejado de prestarle atención. “¿Qué piensas tú que sería mejor? ¿Línea Norie o línea Lubell?”

Afuera una enorme motocicleta cruzó frenéticamente la calle a toda velocidad y frenó levantándose sobre su llanta delantera al doblar la esquina. El pasajero de atrás se bajó trastabillando y, cayendo de rodillas, vomitó sobre el césped cercano. El conductor por su parte terminó de estacionarse y rio a juzgar por los movimientos espasmódicos de su pecho.

Una chispa de fuego azul brillando en la oscuridad. Libertad, fuerza, pasión; parecía gritar esa imagen. Iason encontró difícil apartar los ojos de ella, atraído por la gracilidad de su figura rebelde que se movía como nadie y actuaba como nadie. Cuando este peculiar personaje se quitó el casco, Iason vio esa inconfundible melena de pelo oscuro, y supo que se trataba de Riki.

No era de extrañarse. Desde que Riki había empezado a trabajar para Katze y Iason por casualidad lo había visto de lejos, enfrentándose ferozmente a sujetos el doble de su tamaño en el Mercado, lo había encontrado llamativo.

“¿Nombre?” le preguntó a Katze.

“Riki.”

En ese momento Riki era pateado en el estómago y luego en el costado. Pareció derrotado al caer. Había sangre por todas partes. Katze se movió lentamente con el fin de intervenir. Iason se lo impidió.

Contra todo pronóstico, Riki se incorporó del suelo y pateó en la rodilla a uno de los matones que lo estaban golpeando. Riki se repuso a partir de ahí y logró ganar suficiente terreno para hacer que los enemigos huyeran.

“Riki el Siniestro,” dijo Katze sin emoción alguna. Al notar la mirada de Iason sobre él, añadió: “Así es como lo conocen aquí.”

“Interesante,” musitó Iason.

“No. Lejos de eso. Es solo un mestizo.”

Iason asintió como dándole la razón y sin más preámbulo, se retiró. Pero a partir de ese momento, empezó a gestarse un interés que lo llevó a analizar el comportamiento de Riki cada vez que lo divisaba durante sus visitas a las bodegas del Mercado Negro.

Como siempre, el insurrecto muchacho tenía algo nuevo qué ofrecer. Finalmente, Iason lo había conocido y le había hablado en la bodega dieciséis. El intercambio había sido legendario.

“Tal vez un Evia. Sí. Bueno, es difícil decidir,” Gideon seguía.

Los ojos de Iason estaban clavados en la figura de Riki vestida de negro. Algo desconocido se movió dentro de la cabeza del Blondie, como una telaraña constriñéndose alrededor de su cerebro, que lo hizo sonreír.

“¿Iason?”

Gideon no podía alcanzar a imaginarse qué bicho le había picado a Iason al contemplar que su habitual frígido rostro de rey, de repente reflejaba tanta vida. Extendiendo la mano, Gideon agarró a Marcus que casualmente pasaba por ahí.

“¡Gideon!” protestó este.

“Mira,” dijo Gideon señalando hacia Iason.

Marcus dejó de fruncir el ceño al verlo también.

“¿Iason?”

Finalmente, Iason pareció recobrar el sentido. Hizo una corta reverencia a sus compañeros y se excusó antes de marcharse sin proveer ninguna otra explicación. Gideon superó su estado de confusión a los segundos y, encogiéndose de hombros, se volvió hacia Marcus.

“Estábamos hablando sobre qué mascota debería escoger ahora. ¿Qué piensas tú, Marcus? ¿Un Lubell o un Evia? ¿O tal vez un Ovri? No puedo decidirme.”

***

La risa probó ser terapéutica para Riki, porque olvidó esa sensación de intranquilidad de antes, como si le hubiera sido retirado un peso de los hombros. Ayudó a Alec a ponerse de pie mientras este lo maldecía por casi haberlo matado. Riki definitivamente era un loco al volante.

Ese lugar, Parque Mistral, era donde se llevaban a cabo la mayoría de subastas de mascotas. Personas como Alec, un karinés, y Riki, un mestizo, no podían entrar sin la debida autorización e invitación, pero bien podían echar un vistazo de lejos sin perderse mayor detalle. El evento transcurría en su mayoría en plano abierto, en la plaza que había sido elegantemente decorada.

En una plataforma justo en la mitad de todo lo demás, se exhibirían las mascotas más destacadas, mientras que en otras plataformas anexas habría mascotas distintas acordes a la temática. Las personas asistentes al evento eran libres de recorrerlo usando máscaras para ocultar sus identidades.

Al cabo de hora y media, los de personal empezaron a disponer a las mascotas en sus sitios, cuando la oscuridad de la noche destacaba la iluminación y la decoración.

“¡Mira las tetas de esa!” exclamó Alec con su aliento de vomito.

“Tiene pene,” dijo Riki asombrado.

“Dos en uno,” replicó Alec. “¿No es una maravilla?”

“¡Ese de allá tiene ojos de diferente color!”

“Madre santa, mira las piernas de esa.”

“¡Un híbrido!”

Con el impulso que daba el asombro, ambos compañeros avanzaron hacia el peligro sin darse cuenta.

Una lucecita molesta encegueció a Riki. Se movió muy rápido y cuando quiso ser consciente de ella, había desaparecido. _¿Qué rayos?_ Riki se giró y la luz volvió a aparecer apuntando hacia un lugar incierto. Trató de seguirla con la mirada y al volver a desaparecer sin más, acabó concentrándose en cambio en un rincón a unos pasos de él. Ahí, alguien había desechado unas máscaras.

En el lugar de la entrada oficial a la subasta, que ya estaba atiborrada de gente, Iason observaba a Riki tratando de echar un vistazo a las mascotas en exhibición. Y también veía al joven rubio que lo acompañaba. Al principio no había pensado nada de él, luego quiso saber. Iason capturó una imagen de él con sus lentes tintados inteligentes y se la envió a Katze adjuntada a un mensaje: - _dime quién es._

Casi que de inmediato llegó la respuesta: - _Alec. Karinés. Un empleado._

Iason añadió otra pregunta: _-¿Qué tipo de asociación tiene con Riki?_

_-Compañero de trabajo._

_-¿Algo más?_

_-No que yo sepa._

Satisfecho, Iason volvió su atención hacia Riki. Sacó de su bolsillo una luz láser y la apuntó hacia él con la intención de llamar su atención. _¿Qué harás ahora?_ La imagen del mestizo mientras trataba de seguirla se le hizo tan simpática que Iason rio suavemente. A su lado, Raoul estaba mortalmente serio.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” increpó con severidad.

“Nada.” Iason dejó de molestar a Riki con el láser. “¿Algún indicio de Lonny?”

“Se mueve como una rata.”

“Avísame cuando sepas algo más.”

“¿A dónde vas?”

“No tengo tiempo.”

De esa manera, Iason se retiró, ignorando las quejas de Raoul a sus espaldas.

***

Usando las máscaras que habían encontrado en el suelo, Riki y Alec se habían aventurado a colarse dentro del evento. La idea era recorrer todo tan rápido como fuera posible y desaparecer antes de levantar sospechas.

Riki se detuvo frente a una vitrina donde reposaba, entre cojines lujosos, un hermoso chico de piel bronceada e impactantes ojos gris con magenta. Al ver a Riki, este se tocó el pecho de manera sugestiva.

“Linaje Solange,” dijo Iason solemne, tras él.

Riki se dio la vuelta.

Sin reparar en la expresión de sorpresa del otro, Iason siguió hablando mirando a la mascota en la vitrina.

“Sus ojos multicolor son apreciados porque indican la presencia de un gen muy especial, codiciado por la bioingeniería para desarrollar mutaciones interesantes.”

“No puede ser,” farfulló Riki, apretando los dientes y abriendo los ojos. Sus miedos se habían materializado frente a él en la forma del Blondie de Tanagura, Iason. Su bello rostro era inequívocamente el suyo, pero su cabello rubio había sido reemplazado por una mata de pelo plateado y corto.

“¿Qué cosa no puede ser?” preguntó Iason con frialdad.

Riki retrocedió. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor de pronto acordándose de Alec y no fue capaz de encontrarlo. Se había esfumado o perdido en algún momento.

“Mierda,” masculló Riki entre dientes.

“¿No puedes encontrar a tu amigo?” susurró Iason en un tono de voz que hacía parecer que estaba conteniendo la risa. “Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo, si lo deseas.”

La cabeza le daba vueltas a Riki tratando de pensar qué hacer, qué decir. Era difícil estando bajo el escrutinio de ese hombre. _Todo había sido una trampa_. Riki tuvo que tragar saliva, reuniendo todo su desafío, para encarar finalmente a Iason.

“¿Qué hiciste con él?” exclamó Riki. Su voz sonó ruda y amenazadora, aunque patética a oídos de Iason, quien se le rio en la cara.

El impacto del sonido fue tan impresionante que Riki se sobresaltó. Pero lo que en realidad desbocó su corazón fue que, inmediatamente después, Iason estiró la mano y la dejó misteriosamente suspendida delante de su rostro unos segundos, antes de tomar la máscara de Riki y retirársela.

Durante el proceso, los dedos enguantados de Iason rozaron la quijada de Riki como a propósito, y este contuvo la respiración por el contacto.

“A nadie le gustan los timadores, ¿a ti sí?” dijo Iason y se deshizo de la máscara tirándola al suelo. Riki siguió el movimiento. Su rostro ahora expuesto, reveló un estado alarmado y confuso. Frunció el ceño fijándose en el pelo plateado de Iason.

“Mira quien habla… cuando estás tú mismo disfrazado.”

“No estoy disfrazado,” Iason aseguró. “Pero, así como me muestro ahora, para reconocerme debes estar frente a mí, no detrás.”

Riki se removió, inseguro.

“¿Viniste a comprar una mascota?” preguntó el mestizo en voz baja.

“Ya tengo una.”

Los ojos de Riki se abrieron. Era de esperarse sabiendo que el Blondie era malditamente rico. ¿Cómo se vería esa mascota? No era el muchacho del otro día, seguro. Riki luchó por encontrar las palabras en vista de que el silencio era sinónimo de derrota, pero Iason fue más rápido.

“¿Qué opinas de esta mascota?” le preguntó. “¿No te parece que el cabello negro le vendría bien?”

Ante la obvia insinuación, Riki apretó los labios. _Este maldito_.

“Mejor pelo rubio, y largo y liso,” escupió. “Y cara de príncipe.”

Iason sonrió.

“Parece que tienes mucho qué decir sobre mi cara.”

“¿Quién dice que estaba hablando sobre ti?”

Iason entornó los ojos.

“Tienes muchas agallas, para hablarme de esa forma. ¿No te da miedo lo que pueda hacer contigo, Riki?”

Riki adoptó su postura de desafío.

“Pues si vas a hacer algo, hazlo y ya. Deja de estar jugando conmigo y perdiendo el tiempo.”

De repente, la expresión de Iason se ensombreció. Avanzó y agarró a Riki del brazo.

“Voy a ponerte en esa vitrina,” declaró. Sus ojos refulgieron en sus cuencas como dotando sus palabras de convicción.

Riki lo miró horrorizado, pero se compuso y se sacudió su agarre.

“¿A mí?” preguntó.

Iason asintió con un salto milimétrico de su ceja. Esa maldito gesto de arrogancia suya. Riki resopló una risa.

“Eso dices, ¿eh? Pues qué pena, nadie va a darte un maldito centavo por un sucio mestizo.”

“Quién dijo que te pondría allí para la venta.”

Riki se volvió a reír, con ganas. Su sonrisa mostró sus dientes, empequeñeciéndole los ojos, y Iason sintió algo moverse dentro de él. Tomó la barbilla de Riki entre sus dedos.

“Si sonríes así siempre, tal vez incluso te quiera para mí.”

Riki se relajó un poco. Esta vez su risa fue más de nerviosismo que de burla.

“Creo que te iría mejor con otro,” balbuceó a toda prisa. “Es más, tú mismo en esa vitrina tendrías muchos más clientes que yo.”

“¿Eso crees?”

“Ujum.”

“Ya veo. Aunque tal vez en lugar de nosotros dos, la gente esté más interesada en la presentación de un karinés. ¿Qué te parece?”

La cara de Riki se puso seria con eso. Fue como un baño de agua fría sobre su cabeza.

“¿Dónde está Alec?” demandó saber.

“No me importa Alec.”

La tensión se cortó cuando Iason dio un paso atrás, soltándole. Su rostro se reestableció a su formal y elegante por defecto. Riki comprendería la razón pasados unos segundos.

“¡Pero si es el señor Kamir!” exclamó una mujer con un antifaz decorado con plumas y escarchas en lo que se acercaba al blondie.

_¿Kamir?_ Pensaba Riki. _¿No se llama Iason?_

Iason saludó sin sonreír, pero con cortesía.

“Es todo un placer.”

“¡El placer es mío!”

Riki aprovechó la distracción para tratar de huir. Se dio la vuelta y se detuvo al capturar la silueta de Alec con su máscara puesta. Entonces estaba a salvo…

Sin embargo, Riki solo alcanzó a dar un paso hacia Alec. Un segundo antes de que sintiera el tirón de Iason en su ropa y viera un flash cegador seguido de una fuerte explosión.

Riki retrocedió por el impulso y pisó a Iason en el pie. Este no se inmutó ante su peso insignificante.

Cuando Riki pudo volver a ver, la imagen que tenía delante era esa de Alec sangrando en el suelo y una conmocionada multitud huyendo.

Los Siniestros, la temida policía de Midas, se encontraron de pronto rodeando el cuerpo colapsado Alec. Uno de ellos apuntó un extraño aparato hacia su cabeza.

Como llevado por el instinto, Riki se arrojó hacia adelante, pero sintió que Iason le agarraba de nuevo y lo detenía.

Uno de los Siniestros le retiró a Alec la máscara. Riki vio cómo se miraron entre ellos y negaron con la cabeza. En medio del barullo de la multitud enloquecida, creyó alcanzar a escuchar que se habían equivocado de objetivo.

***

“Mierda, _mierda_ , Alec,” mascullaba Riki en lo que trataba de arrastrar a un sangrante Alec hasta su motocicleta.

Iason había soltado a Riki una vez desaparecieron los Siniestros y lo empujó hacia adelante.

“Ve por tu amigo,” dijo. “Si es que te importa.”

Cuando Iason ya se daba la vuelta, Riki lo agarró por el antebrazo.

“Espera.”

“¿Qué?”

“¿Por qué me ayudas?”

“No lo hago.”

Entonces Iason se deshizo del agarre con un sencillo movimiento y, después de eso, desapareció como una sombra entre la enloquecida multitud.

Ahora Riki maniobraba en la motocicleta por la carretera con Alec derrumbado sobre su espalda.

“¿Riki?” murmuró su voz débil. “Riki, viejo, solo déjame aquí.”

“Cierra el pico.”

“El jefe va a cabrearse.”

“No hables sobre el jefe.”

Riki aceleró. Dio un giro peligroso y frenó en seco frente al servicio médico 24/7 de Midas.

Con todas sus fuerzas llevó a Alec a rastras hacia la entrada que ponía ‘urgencias’. Pero de repente se detuvo cayendo en cuenta de algo: nadie iba a andar tomando en serio a un mestizo. O peor, en vista de que no había otro sospechoso, iba a ser detenido. O los matarían a ambos. Lo que costara menos.

En los barrios bajos no había armas de fuego entre las personas del común. O sea que la herida probablemente la iban a justificar como merecida. Riki se congeló en su sitio presa del pánico. ¿Qué hacer?

Alec estaba pálido como la cera. Medio consciente, pero con muy mal aspecto. La herida atravesaba el hombro. Si se había visto comprometido su pulmón…

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó la voz tranquila de Katze. “¿Dejarás que muera desangrado mientras tienes un debate interno?”

Como una aparición, Riki vio a su jefe de pie en su habitual traje oscuro, fumándose un cigarrillo con tranquilidad.

“Iason me pidió que te buscara. Me dijo que estabas herido. Usé el GPS de tu teléfono.”

La boca de Riki estaba abierta sin saber qué decir. Hasta que Alec gimió de dolor, claro.

Entre los dos mestizos lograron llevar a Alec a la vista del personal médico donde Katze presentó una tarjeta extraña y dio unas indicaciones. Eso fue suficiente para que Alec desapareciera llevado en una camilla por varios enfermeros androides.

Ahora bajo el tejado de la entrada del hospital, Katze terminaba su cigarrillo calmadamente. Tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó.

“Deberías irte a casa, Riki,” murmuró.

Había empezado a llover en algún punto. Riki se sentó sobre el casco de su motocicleta y dejó salir un largo suspiro.

“No creo que vaya a poder dormir esta noche.”

“Deberías,” musitó Katze. Resultaba enervante que estuviera tan tranquilo a pesar de la situación. “Supongo que sabes lo que esto significa.”

Riki miró a Katze hacia arriba. Su corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte y a romperse, también. Estaba despedido, seguro.

“Mira…” empezó a decir en busca de una justificación, pero fue interrumpido.

“Tendrás que reemplazar a Alec mañana. No haré preguntas por ahora. Pero te quiero temprano. A las 0500.”

Eso fue inesperado. Riki se quedó boquiabierto sin poder evitarlo. Muchos pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente y al final todos parecieron converger en uno solo que le recordaba a Iason.

Riki habló con cautela:

“¿Qué… te ha dicho Iason Mink?”

Katze dejó de mirar al frente y vio a Riki hacia abajo con las cejas un poco juntas.

“¿Qué te traes con él?”

Una pregunta tan repentina y extraña arrojada en su contra que hizo que Riki sacudiera la cabeza.

“Me crucé con él hoy por casualidad y… pasó toda esta mierda. Es todo.”

El ceño de Katze se frunció más.

“Iason no se cruza con nadie _por casualidad_. Si estabas ahí es porque él mismo te puso ahí. Es tu dueño, ¿lo sabías?”

Riki bufó.

“Dices cosas muy raras, Katze. Yo no soy de nadie.”

Hubo una pausa.

“En cierto sentido de la palabra, Riki, eres bastante ignorante,” musitó Katze y encendió otro cigarrillo. También le dio uno a Riki. “Todo tu ingenio e intelecto se quedan cortos en cuanto a jerarquías respecta. Deberías aprender a mantener las manos quietas.”

“Sé que Iason es un Blondie.”

“¿Y tan siquiera sabes lo que eso significa?”

“Sé que tú le tienes miedo.” Riki meditó sobre lo que diría a continuación. “Él te hizo eso, ¿no?”

La cicatriz de Katze pareció encogerse con la mueca que hizo. Su mirada se nubló.

“Aléjate de Iason, Riki. Si sabes lo que te conviene, lo harás.”

Riki se puso de pie.

“Fuiste tú quien me envió a su casa,” protestó. “¿Por qué te mandó a buscarme?”

“Eso es a lo que más le temo. No lo sé. Pero algo planea, porque parece muy interesado en ti.”

Riki se giró hacia Katze.

“¿Interesado?” Soltó. “¿Interesado cómo? ¿Como que le gusto o algo así?”

Al principio, Katze intentó estar serio. De verdad lo intentó, pero de buenas a primeras, su boca se deformó en una sonrisa y soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

Riki estaba tan sorprendido con la imagen que se quedó callado un rato. En su interior, sin embargo, detrás de la conmoción se cocinaba un estofado de vergüenza.

“¿De qué te estás riendo?”

“Lo lamento,” dijo Katze percibiendo la amenaza en el tono de voz del otro. Le costó dejar de reír. “Es algo difícil de imaginar.”

Riki encendió su cigarrillo y se encogió de hombros.

“Tal vez tenga un fetiche con los mestizos, ¿no crees?” dijo. “¿Nunca intentó nada contigo?”

Katze tosió atragantándose con el humo.

“Ve a que te tomen la temperatura,” bromeó. “Y después vete a casa.”

“¿Puedo preguntar a dónde iremos mañana?”

“Eso no te va a gustar.”

Riki analizó la expresión seria de Katze y entonces lo comprendió. Lo comprendió todo.

“Estás bromeando,” farfulló Riki. Katze negó. “Mierda…”

“Qué no te extrañe si ha sido él quien ha auspiciado todo esto. Sabía que llevaría a Alec mañana. Sabía que necesitaba a alguien con el conocimiento de las bodegas que tú y Alec habían estado manejando. Por eso, sin Alec en la ecuación, quedabas tú.”

Riki mostró el puño en lo alto con determinación. Un gesto de resolución.

“Pues lleva a alguien más. No sigas su juego.”

“Es una orden tácita. Te quiere a ti, te llevaré a ti.”

“¿No te importa?” en la voz de Riki había un cierto reproche. La pregunta implicaba muchas cosas. _¿Dónde está tu honor, basura?_

A Katze había dejado de importarle su honor. Se había sometido en aras de sobrevivir. Un leal sirviente era lo que restaba.

“Valoro mi vida.”

Riki suspiró.

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de lo que me dices?”

“Lo conozco bien.”

“Sin embargo no lo entiendes casi nunca, más allá de lo necesario.”

Katze mostró una sonrisa llena de autodesprecio.

“Porque en el fondo soy solo una ficha más en su tablero. No es mi trabajo comprender _más allá de lo necesario_ , como lo pones tú. Probablemente quiera usarte a ti también de la misma forma, quién sabe. Eso puede tomarse como una oportunidad o una maldición. Pero el costo siempre es alto de cualquier forma. Dime, ¿estarías dispuesto a renunciar a ti mismo?”

Riki retrocedió y fue todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que Katze entendiera que no. No estaba dispuesto a ceder, a convertirse en un esclavo. En esos términos, Riki era muy diferente y especial al promedio.

“Vaya mierda,” escupió Riki. “No nací para esto.”

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. La conversación había dado un giro molesto que levantaba más preguntas que respuestas. Las esencias de Katze y Riki colgando como dos lados distintos de una misma moneda.

Como queriendo desechar todo eso junto con los desagradables pensamientos, Riki señaló un puesto de comidas ambulantes.

“Comamos algo de allá.”

Katze dudó, pero acabó aceptando. La comida chatarra llenó momentáneamente el vacío de ambos.

Esa noche llovió como nunca antes.

***

Hacía tanto frío que las pelotas de Riki se le habían encogido. Se reunió con Katze cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. Él ya estaba ahí con su soso maletín de ejecutivo, puntual como un reloj.

“¿Dónde están tus cosas?” inquirió Katze.

“¿Qué cosas?” preguntó Riki de vuelta. “Traje mi cepillo de dientes y el uniforme. ¿Qué más necesito?”

“Son diez días, Riki.”

“¿Y?”

“¿Piensas usar la misma ropa siempre?”

“La lavaré.”

Katze suspiró. Debatir con Riki sobre esa clase de cosas era asunto perdido. Decidió cambiar el tema.

“Alec llamó y está mejor.”

“¿Sobrevivirá?” quiso saber Riki.

“Creo que sí.”

“Menos mal.”

“Tomaremos una cápsula hasta el aeropuerto.”

Dicho y hecho, ambos abordaron una cápsula que los llevó hasta el aeropuerto en un viaje tardado pero tranquilo.

Al llegar al destino, Riki finalmente tuvo la imagen de una impresionante nave interestelar frente a él. Mientras la admiraba, divisó a Iason a lo lejos, su cabello brillando bajo los soles de Amoi como una joya, en el embarcadero. Iba en compañía de alguien que no reconoció.

“Buenos días,” saludó Daryl uniéndose al grupo. A pesar del frío, estaba sudando.

Siempre era muy extraño estar frente a frente. Los dos furniture servían como una representación del pasado y el futuro. El antes y el después de la furia de Iason.

Katze respondió el saludo en lo que encendía un cigarrillo, evitando mirar directamente a Daryl.

“Buenos días, ¿qué ha dicho Iason”

Sus conversaciones también se remontaban a lo estrictamente necesario.

“No me ha hecho ninguna observación especial, salvo que usted sabía qué hacer, Katze.”

“¿Dónde está su equipaje?”

“Ha sido llevado y entregado satisfactoriamente al personal correspondiente. Me cercioré de ello yo mismo.”

“Excelente. En ese caso, sigamos. Tenemos derecho a un pequeño desayuno,” Katze tiró su cigarrillo al suelo. “Riki.”

“¿Qué? Ah.”

A Riki le costó apartar la mirada de Iason. Estuvo ahí observando hasta después que desapareció en el interior de la nave cuando Katze le tocó en el brazo. No volvería a ver a Iason sino hasta mucho más tarde ese día.

***

_Necesito esto y aquello y aquello otro también,_ parloteaba Katze siendo el único en perturbar el silencio de la minúscula habitación que contenía una pequeña cocina y un comedor para uso de los empleados, con detalles del trabajo.

Riki tomaba nota mentalmente. Daryl estaba preparando algo rápido de comer porque la comida que les habían traído, era tan asquerosa que casi los hace vomitar.

“Olvídalo,” había dicho Katze y procedió a recoger las cajas del desayuno de todos y las echó metódicamente a la basura. Miró su reloj y después a Daryl. “¿Puedes organizar algo?”

Los ojos de ambos se habían cruzado por una fracción de segundo. Fue tan incómodo que hasta Riki lo percibió.

“Con mucho gusto,” respondió Daryl y acto seguido entró a la cocina como si conociera de memoria el lugar. Se movió con experticia por el diminuto espacio.

Katze se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre el espaldar de una silla. Riki lo siguió con la mirada y pasaron dos cosas extrañas.

Primero, Katze ayudó a Daryl a preparar el desayuno con una habilidad que dejó a Riki boquiabierto. Cortó las cebollas y batió los huevos revueltos con facilidad. Sazonó unas sartenes y preparó arroz instantáneo en lo que Daryl fritaba un tocino y preparaba un jugo de frutas.

Entre los dos, sirvieron la mesa como dos camareros expertos. Y para rematar, la comida sabía delicioso. Riki se sintió muy fuera de base y bastante inútil también. Ahí sentado mientras los otros trabajaban.

“¿Tiene un pelo de Daryl tu comida?” preguntó Katze al notar el estado enfurruñado de su subordinado. “¿O es que prefieres el vómito de la caja que nos trajeron antes?”

“No,” dijo Riki, su ceño se frunció más. “¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías sido el cocinero de Iason?”

Los tenedores se detuvieron en el aire. Daryl dejó de respirar. Katze estaba serio.

“¿Quién te dijo eso?” preguntó el jefe.

“Nadie,” respondió Riki.

“Nunca se le escapa nada a Riki el Siniestro, ¿eh?”

Riki suspiró.

“No me digas que fuiste tú el que empezó ese apodo de mierda, Katze.”

“No, eso ha sido culpa tuya. Ahora come rápido antes de que Iason aparezca. Tenemos trabajo.”

Eso hicieron, sin más qué decir ni ganas de endilgarse en una conversación trivial. Comieron rápidamente, y mientras Daryl recogía la mesa, la segunda cosa atípica de Katze sucedió frente a sus ojos.

Riki vio como su jefe arrastraba un taburete hacia el lugar en que salía la ventilación en el techo y se subía encima. Sacó un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar ahí, exhalando el humo dentro de las ranuras para no dejar rastro del olor. Era sin dudas un adicto. El parco sin emociones de Katze rompiendo la ley por dar contentillo al vicio de su corazón.

Riki, para terminar de paralizar al pobre Daryl, se unió a la escena también con otro cigarrillo.

***

Riki tuvo que organizar una mercancía en las bodegas siguiendo el patrón con el cual había estado trabajando en el Mercado de Amoi junto a Alec. Fue capaz de completar sus tareas en tiempo récord por lo que Katze lo recompensó con una comida especial del comedor de empleados.

Riki reclamó su premio, lo comió en silencio agradeciendo que supiera bien, y se marchó tal como había llegado sin mirar atrás.

Su idea era volver por el mismo lugar, solo que al toparse con unas élites que le recordaban al maldito de Sastol, decidió dar un rodeo.

Mientras pasaba por un pasillo, contempló las ventanas que permitían la vista al infinito. Las fue recorriendo todas despacio como en un museo y pronto llegó hasta una puerta doble entreabierta de la que salían voces.

Riki se acercó cautelosamente para echar un inocente vistazo y los ojos se le abrieron al ver que Iason estaba sentado frente al mostrador de una barra de vinos.

Riki recordó las palabras de Katze y quiso retroceder. Pero el cabello rubio de Iason actuó como un imán hipnótico que lo hizo dar un paso tras otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que se encontró de pie a su lado.

“Oye,” dijo Riki en sus maneras poco refinadas.

Iason dejó de teclear en su consola un momento al oírlo. Reconoció la voz del mestizo y siguió tecleando como decidiendo que la interrupción no era digna de su atención.

“Estoy ocupado,” dijo simplemente.

Riki tragó saliva. Por sí solo, el desaire de Iason debía saberse suficiente para enviar a Riki a volar, pero este era un obstinado mestizo sin precedentes que miraba al que fuera a los ojos sin titubear.

“Necesito preguntarte una cosa,” dijo.

Al ver que Iason no contestaba, Riki se quedó ahí parado. Luego se sentó en el taburete continuo, decidiendo que esperaría hasta que Iason se desocupara.

Mientras tanto, Riki aprovechó para apreciar el lugar.

En todos los sentidos, Riki desentonaba con el espacio con su pelo desgreñado y su uniforme sucio y sudado de trabajar.

“Vaya, los ricos sí que saben desperdiciar,” comentó como para sí mismo. Se permitió reír un poco, con sorna.

Iason estaba muy ocupado para echarlo así que lo ignoró. Siguió en lo suyo hasta que preguntó en voz alta:

“¿Cuántas cajas hay en nuestra bodega?”

“27 cajas, 5 paquetes y 2 cápsulas,” respondió Riki. Iason se quedó mirándolo con una seriedad casi palpable. “Acabo de contarlas yo mismo. Pregúntale a Katze si no me crees.”

Iason volvió a su consola y verificó sus archivos para comprobar que, en efecto, el mestizo tenía razón.

De repente, el interés de Iason se estimuló un poco y decidió poner más alto el listón.

“Entre esas 27 cajas debía haber al menos siete marcadas con un serial especial.”

“No, solo había cinco. Katze me hizo ponerlas aparte con protección especial.”

“Son siete,” insistió Iason, imprimiéndole a su tono y mirada además un tinte intimidatorio. Pero Riki lo miró exactamente igual, como si estuviera hablando con otro mestizo.

“Cinco,” corrigió Riki, firme sin vacilar. Gesticuló hacia la terminal de Iason. “Revisa.”

Iason pareció arder con eso último. No habiendo podido descolocar a Riki, se volvió hacia su terminal y no habló mas. De nuevo, el silencio volvió a hacerse.

En algún punto dado, Iason dejó de escuchar los comentarios esporádicos de Riki. No se fijó realmente en qué momento estos se detuvieron, concentrado en ordenar la información de su trabajo en su terminal portátil.

Las cifras de ventas del Mercado llegaban y se apilaban. Algunas estaban fuera de los presupuestos y presentaban porcentajes incorrectos. Iason las señaló rápidamente y digitó un reporte con solo su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha seguía pescando desfases. Nada se escapaba a sus ojos.

Pasaron las horas y el ajetreo del restaurante bar a su alrededor fue disminuyendo hasta que los únicos sonidos que quedaron fueron esos de un empleado barriendo tranquilamente el piso, unos dedos tecleando, y una respiración.

Iason miró a su lado.

Ahí, Riki estaba durmiendo sobre su propio brazo apoyado encima de la barra. Su cara, generalmente alerta, se mostraba tranquila, diferente a la que había visto aquella vez en el sofá de su apartamento, acosada por una pesadilla.

Iason dejó de digitar en la terminal, embrujado por la respiración pausada de Riki y su expresión. Algo en esa expresión. Había algo que…

Lentamente, Iason levantó su mano y la llevó a la nuca de Riki donde simplemente la colocó. No lo acarició ni lo sobó. Pero el simple contacto de esa mano cálida, hizo que Riki se soñara con algo agradable y, como consecuencia, relajó sus facciones y entreabrió los labios.

Algo vibró en el fondo de la cabeza de Iason al verlo. Algo que lo hizo querer apretar un poco… un poco más. Y entonces, con la fuerza, Riki dejó salir un sonido que… que hizo que Iason quisiera apretar incluso más. Un poco más hasta que el ceño de Riki se frunció. Un poco más hasta que sus ojos se abrieron. Hasta que…

“Señor.”

Iason soltó a Riki.

“Katze.”

Habiéndose dejado llevar por un sentimiento inexplicable, Iason había sostenido la nuca de Riki y luego casi se la había apretado hasta quebrársela.

Un adolorido Riki se levantó del mostrador, muy confundido, y miró hacia sus espaldas para ver la figura de su jefe ahí de pie.

“Su habitación está lista,” anunció Katze en dirección al Blondie.

De inmediato, y como si nada hubiera pasado, Iason se levantó y, recogiendo su terminal, se dispuso a seguir a Katze quien lo condujo hasta su habitación, no sin antes ordenarle a Riki que viniera también.

Los tres anduvieron casi en fila, sin cruzar una palabra, y se detuvieron frente a una puerta que Katze abrió utilizando una tarjeta llave que luego entregó a Iason.

“Mañana temprano,” musitó Iason.

Katze asintió.

“Sí, señor.” Hizo una reverencia y luego llamó a Riki. “Andando.”

Recién había terminado de dar esa orden cuando el teléfono de larga distancia de Katze sonó, distrayéndolo.

“Sí, ¿diga?”

Iason ya estaba casi dentro de su habitación, tomándose su tiempo. Riki lo miró como en cámara lenta. Presa de un impulso, retrocedió y, corriendo, se le adelantó al Blondie y se coló dentro, mientras Katze no estaba mirando.

En el umbral, Iason se detuvo, dedicándole a Riki una mirada gélida. Sin intimidarse por ella, Riki le arrebató la tarjeta llave y tiró de su brazo hasta que este dejó de estorbar y cerró la puerta él mismo.

“Entendido,” dijo Katze y finalizó la llamada. Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo y se volvió hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Riki. Solo que Riki ya no estaba.

Dentro de la habitación de hotel, Daryl surgió como habiendo sido invocado y saludó, encendiendo las luces.

“Bienvenido, amo.”

Pero el amo estaba muy ocupado teniendo una batalla de miradas con Riki como para prestarle atención a su furniture.

Riki no cedió ante la mirada de hielo de Iason. Se quedó ahí un rato y luego se recargó contra la pared cercana, con las manos tras la espalda, en una actitud un tanto soberbia y mocosa.

Cuando había tocado a Riki minutos atrás, Iason había sentido una imperiosa e inexplicable necesidad de dominarlo, de sacar más partido de esa expresión curiosa suya con los labios separados y las cejas retraídas. Ahora que Riki estaba allí delante suyo, despierto y serio, sin embargo, Iason se quedaba falto de palabras.

La invitación era clara.

“Daryl.”

Sonsacado por la visión que tenía lugar ante sus ojos, Daryl volvió a la realidad con un sobresalto al oír su nombre.

“Aquí estoy, amo.”

“Trae mi correa.”

Daryl parpadeó varias veces como dudando de sus propios oídos.

“Daryl.”

La voz de Iason adquirió un matiz más peligroso y afilado, sin siquiera levantarla un poco.

“Sí, señor.”

Daryl salió de su estupor y salió casi corriendo a cumplir lo encomendado, temeroso de hacer enojar al Blondie con alguna torpeza.

Por su parte, Riki se permitió hacer una mueca arrogante de burla.

“¿Una correa?” repitió y se rio. “¿Me vas a azotar con ella estilo harén Padlo?”

Iason ignoró a Riki con frialdad y siguió de largo hacia su alcoba. Se quitó la capa casual y los guantes, y los tiró al suelo para que Daryl los recogiera.

“Trae algo de comer y llévalo a mi habitación,” ordenó Iason al encontrarse al furniture quien le pasó la correa. “Luego vete a dormir.”

_¿Va en serio?_ Riki, que estaba siguiendo a Iason, esquivó a Daryl que arremetía por el corredor sin reparar en su mirada alarmada, y se detuvo antes de entrar a la alcoba cuando la voz del Blondie se alzó sobre su cabeza.

“Si entras, estás de acuerdo.”

La amenaza llevaba un hecho implícito al que Riki descuidadamente decidió no prestarle atención. Haciendo gala de su propia impertinencia y atrevimiento, entró a la habitación de todas formas. Lo que pasara allí sería cosa de una noche.

Al ser encarado con semejante demostración de bravuconería, Iason no perdió el tiempo. Agarró a Riki del brazo y lo tiró a la cama con tanta fuerza que el cerebro del mestizo quedó borracho por el espasmo.

“Hijo de…” masculló Riki. Notó que Iason lo estaba mirando desde su dominante altura. No podía discernir exactamente qué significaba su expresión sombría salvo que estaba enojado. “¿Qué…?”

Iason se sentó en la cama despacio y miró al frente. Definitivamente iba a hacer que Raoul lo revisara después de esto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Riki quien se había estirado para agarrarle un mechón de cabello y mirarlo de cerca. Era incluso más suave de lo que parecía.

Iason tuvo la sensación similar a la de una mosca enredándose en su cabello. Con el codo detuvo bruscamente la inspección de Riki. Esas manos inquietas estorbaban, pensaba mientras apretaba la correa.

Riki, malhumorado por la actitud del otro, hizo un sonido de fastidio y entonces se inclinó hacia adelante y, agarrándole la cara a Iason, lo besó en la mejilla.

Un beso agresivo y torpe. Aunque Iason permitió el contacto, sin moverse ni responder, al cabo de un rato empujó a Riki y se limpió el beso con el dorso de la mano como asqueado.

Riki se puso rojo.

“Seguro que tienes los amantes más exquisitos,” escupió Riki indignado. “¿Se enojan contigo si me besas a mí?”

Por respuesta, Iason solo lo miró con desdén. Ese era un niñito irresponsable e imbécil. Nada más. Pero estaba tan determinado a sacarle de nuevo esa expresión causante de la particular sensación en su cabeza, que le siguió el juego.

“Acuéstate.”

Rodando los ojos por el tono autoritario, Riki se quitó los zapatos del trabajo y se acostó. Iason se inclinó despacio, analizándolo, y entonces puso su mano alrededor del cuello de Riki.

La expresión de Riki no cambió. Solo se tornó confundida. Y eso fastidió a Iason quien esperaba una respuesta distinta. _Tal vez con más fuerza._

Riki aguantó al comprender que Iason lo estaba ahorcando, hasta que de verdad empezó a dolerle y trató de asirlo por la muñeca para detenerlo. Iason parecía hecho de piedra porque por más fuerza que Riki hizo, no logró moverlo ni un ápice.

‘Grrh gah.”

Iason agarró las muñecas de Riki con una facilidad grosera y se las apresó con dureza por encima de la cabeza.

“¿Qué—estás—haciendo?” exclamó Riki agitado. “Eso duele.”

Iason, sin escuchar al otro, una vez más, volvió a ahorcar a Riki.

“Ngo—.”

De repente, ante el dolor, la realidad de que Iason quería matarlo, golpeó a Riki en la cara.

Riki empezó a patalear sintiendo que su garganta iba a explotar bajo el agarre del otro, que las articulaciones de sus muñecas se iban a separar.

El rostro de aflicción de Riki solo hizo que Iason apretara más su cuello y sus muñecas en busca de la otra expresión de antes con los labios abiertos. ¿Por qué este muñeco, esta _cosa_ , se negaba a cooperar? Todo siempre le obedecía, todo siempre era a su modo, todo se hacía como le diera la gana.

Y entonces, casi sin aire, Riki logró colar un pie de alguna forma y se lo puso a Iason en la cara empujándolo y pateándolo con el otro en el costado.

“Suéltame,” exhaló Riki ahogando su último esfuerzo.

Fue suficiente para que Iason dejara de estrangularlo. Riki se dobló sobre sí mismo y empezó a toser como un loco.

Daryl entró en la habitación con la cena y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa. Iason no se inmutó ni siquiera en mirarlo de reojo.

“¿Qué… mierda… pasa… contigo?” jadeó Riki con la voz quebrada. Al recuperar un poco el aliento, agarró su zapato y se lo aventó a Iason, quien, por supuesto, lo esquivó grácilmente.

El zapato quebró un espejo al lado de Daryl quien pegó un salto del susto y se cubrió la cara con la bandeja vacía de la cena. Miró a Riki que estaba todo despeinado y enfurecido, arremeter contra Iason de una manera tan agresiva y grosera que Daryl tuvo la impresión de estar soñando.

“Sal de aquí, Daryl,” dijo Iason en calma.

El furniture tardó en retroceder y retirarse.

Riki comenzó a levantarse, pero Iason le hizo zancadilla y, después de un corto forcejeo, lo volvió a dejar acostado bocabajo inmovilizándole los brazos tras la espalda con la correa. Sin saber por qué, estaba reteniendo a Riki contra su voluntad como si lo necesitara para organizar sus pensamientos.

“Suéltame, pedazo de mierda” protestó Riki. “¡No soy un juguete!”

En los barrios bajos eran comunes las violaciones. Riki había evitado muchas en varias ocasiones, solo que sus oponentes entonces eran otros mestizos y no un androide con una fuerza muy superior a la suya.

“Déjame, pervertido” gritó Riki con más fuerza. “No quiero, ¡suéltame!”

Los gritos solo parecieron abanicar el sadismo de Iason, quien se rio. Una risa suave y fría como la de un psicópata. De repente, Riki fue consciente del miedo que sentía. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, cansado.

Iason se acercó a Riki y le susurró junto al oído:

“Duérmete otra vez.”

“¿Me estás jodiendo?” vociferó Riki y volvió a descabritarse tratando de patear, de hacer algo para liberarse. Iason lo sacudió contra la cama.

“Hazlo.”

“¡Estás demente—!”

Entonces Iason le hiperextendió los brazos hacia atrás de una forma que a Riki le dolió tanto que ya no pudo seguir luchando.

“¡Ahh!”

“Cierra los ojos. No sé qué pregunta deseabas hacerme, pero te diré esto: no me gusta tener que repetirme.”

Riki apretó los ojos.

“Solo mátame y ya,” jadeó.

El efecto de esas palabras hizo que Iason aflojara su agarre. _¿Matarlo?_ Se quedó pensando. _¿Para qué?_

El teléfono de Riki sonó. Iason se lo sacó del bolsillo y lo sostuvo un rato. Luego contestó activando la opción de video a propósito.

Fue casi poético ver la cara sin emoción de Katze desquebrajarse al ver a Iason en vez de a Riki.

“¿Señor?”

“Katze,” dijo Iason.

Riki empezó a sudar frío y se incorporó en la cama como pudo, enviando una mirada de advertencia a Iason. _Si este cabrón lo metía en problemas con el jefe…_

Katze no fue capaz de ver a Riki y no dijo nada por un instante, demasiado descolocado con la situación.

“¿Está todo bien?” preguntó al cabo de un rato.

“Sí,” dijo Iason.

Katze asintió, sabiendo que no iba a obtener más detalles.

“Ya veo. En ese caso, buenas noches.”

La llamada se cortó.

Iason hizo una pausa.

“Este trabajo tuyo…” dijo con frialdad. “¿Lo valoras tan siquiera un poco?”

Riki se soltó del amarre de la correa y se sobó la muñeca que Iason le había lastimado. Ni con todo lo que le habían hecho antes, había derramado una sola lágrima, pero ahora al escuchar a Iason decir lo que estaba diciendo, le hizo dar esa molesta sensación de querer ponerse a llorar.

Con el dorso de la mano, el mestizo se limpió la nariz que ya empezaba a moquear, con la intención de disimular lo que le estaba pasando.

De repente, Iason perdió el interés en torturar a Riki.

“Hazte un favor la próxima vez y no andes buscando problemas en camas ajenas.”

Con eso, el Blondie se levantó. Fue hasta la mesa donde Daryl había dejado la comida y probó un poco de cada cosa rápidamente. El resto se lo dejó a Riki.

Pero Riki no comió. No se marchó tampoco. Se quedó observando a Iason con suspicacia y resentimiento. Al cabo de un rato se acurrucó en la cama y se durmió un rato.

Despertó en la madrugada con la peor jaqueca de su vida. Abrió los ojos y vio, como a través de un vidrio empañado, la figura de Iason sentada en una silla frente a su terminal computacional otra vez.

Solo que la imagen era diferente de la del Iason de negocios. Este estaba relajado con una pierna doblada hacia arriba con su pie sobre la silla. Su largo cabello rubio se desparramaba por el espaldar dándole un aspecto de paz. Su mano derecha pasaba información en la pantalla, pero no apresuradamente como solía hacer en el trabajo, sino como leyendo algo por el solo hecho de aprovecharlo. Aunque su rostro no sonreía, parecía estar disfrutando de su tiempo libre.

Cuando Riki se levantó por un poco de agua, Iason se volteó para mirarlo como si hubiera olvidado que tenía compañía.

La muñeca de Riki había empezado a hincharse y tenía marcas rojas en el cuello. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y a pesar de haber dormido bastante, se sentía exhausto. De manera que tan pronto bebió, volvió a acostarse.

Riki no supo si Iason durmió o amaneció donde estaba. La siguiente vez que despertó, ya no estaba allí. Y a él se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir al trabajo.

***

Riki llegó a la bodega con el uniforme de ayer, sin bañarse, hecho polvo. Ignoró a todos los trabajadores cargando su mal humor a cuestas y siguió de largo hasta el cubículo que le correspondía. Ese día debía verificar el contenido caja por caja y ya era tarde.

Katze, que lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, cruzó la estancia en zancadas largas y agarró a Riki.

“¡ARGH!” Riki rugió contorsionándose como un gato.

Sobresaltado, Katze lo soltó. Buscó la causa de la reacción de su empleado y la encontró en la hinchazón y los moretones de sus muñecas.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” preguntó Katze apartando con dos dedos un mechón de cabello del cuello de Riki para mirar las marcas en su piel. Hizo cara de gravedad. “Menuda paliza te has pescado.”

“No es nada,” dijo Riki alejándose de su jefe. “Estoy bien.”

La mirada de Katze se ensombreció al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior.

“Iason,” dijo agitando un dedo. “Estabas con Iason.”

“¿Y eso qué?”

“¿Le has pegado también?”

“Sí, claro,” masculló Riki. “Lo único que tiene de delicado el hijo de puta ese es… esa _cara_.”

“¿Qué diantres estabas haciendo con él ayer, Riki?”

El furor de Riki se desvaneció un poco con la pregunta.

“Nada,” respondió llanamente.

Casi de inmediato, Katze le increpó:

“¿Nada?”

Sonsacado por la manera en que Katze había dicho eso casi gritando, Riki adoptó una postura a la defensiva.

“Todo es Iason esto, Iason lo otro, contigo; ¿no? Deja de estarle besando el trasero.”

De repente, muy repentinamente, una mano impactó contra la mejilla de Riki. Un bofetón de pleno derecho que le dejó ardiendo la cara un buen rato.

Sorprendido, Riki abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban y se encontró con la expresión iracunda de Katze delante de él. Una que jamás le había visto antes. Quizás como habiendo logrado dibujar lo verdaderos límites de su relación con el golpe, Riki se quedó en silencio.

“Quiero el informe de esas cajas en el acto,” dijo Katze. Y el tono de su voz fue tan frío y autoritario que le recordó al del Blondie, dejando a Riki anonadado. “Cuando te llame, obedecerás con lo que sea que te pida, _¿entendiste?_ ”

Riki asintió.

“Bien.”

Katze se fue después de eso, dejando a Riki atrás con una mala vibra.

***

A las 1000 horas se llevaría a cabo una reunión en el salón de juntas de la nave con fines organizativos.

Katze atendería como la mano derecha de Iason, por lo que a las 0940 horas se encontraron en el comedor. Un saludo simple sin adornos. La sobriedad caracterizaba sus encuentros.

“¿Tienes todo lo que te pedí?” preguntó Iason.

“Así es,” respondió Katze.

“Los desfases fueron corregidos y el informe enviado. Nuestros asesores hoy obtendrán una capacitación de gran calidad.”

“De eso no tengo la menor duda.”

Iason asintió satisfecho y no dijo más. Faltando diez minutos para la reunión, empezó a movilizarse hacia la sala de juntas seguido de Katze.

“¿Qué hay sobre nuestro tema favorito?” indagó Iason.

Katze suspiró.

“No saben lo que les espera,” dijo. “Podemos estar seguros de que la advertencia surtirá su efecto. Aunque hay que tener la buena precaución de que su cara no sea vista y asociada con la faena. La diplomacia y el poder son una balanza que se desequilibra con facilidad.”

“El humano promedio olvida fácil, siempre y cuando sea abanicado su ego.”

“Eso también está cubierto.”

“Qué eficiente.”

Katze hizo una pequeña reverencia de respeto ante el cumplido. Los temas de conversación entre ambos eran casi imposibles de entender por alguien diferente a ellos y se remontaban única y exclusivamente a los negocios, por lo que lo siguiente que dijo Iason sorprendió bastante a Katze.

“¿Viste a Riki hoy?”

Primero Katze hizo una especie de corto circuito mientras el tren de su pensamiento puesto en modo ‘trabajo’ se habituaba al tema casual que Iason acababa de introducir.

Era, por todo lo demás, muy extraño que Iason le preguntara sobre cualquier persona de esa forma. Esa forma genuina de interesarse por alguien, que definitivamente no podía ser y no cabía en su historial de élite. O como algo que escapaba a la comprensión del mestizo.

Una vez Katze pudo tragar saliva y tranquilizarse, suspiró recordando que, más que ver a Riki, había abofeteado al mocoso por insolente.

“Sí, señor.”

“¿Cómo está?”

Un piquete de arrepentimiento se instaló en el pecho de Katze al unir los pedazos de la historia. Probablemente solo faltaba que los compañeros del Mercado Negro aparecieran para darle una tunda a Riki también.

Al muchacho se le iba la boca y actuaba por impulso con un exceso de confianza, pero no defraudaba. A pesar de notársele cansado y estar adolorido, Riki seguía cumpliendo su trabajo como de costumbre y sin lloriquear. Se le reconocía su capacidad de dar lo mejor de sí a pesar de la situación. Por lo que golpearlo no ponía orgulloso a Katze en absoluto.

“Bien,” contestó Katze intentando evitar sonar interesado a toda costa. “Nunca se queja por nada.”

Entonces Iason sonrió.

“Oh, te sorprenderías.”

Katze se relamió los labios, sonsacado por las palabras de su amo que, entre otras cosas, le hicieron doler su cicatriz. Aun cuando Iason se la había hecho, no había imaginado que ocasionar dolor físico le resultaría placentero de alguna forma al Blondie. La sola idea aterrorizó a Katze y ya no pudo contener el temblor que acometió a su cuerpo.

Quizás encontrando divertido el cambio que su subordinado estaba teniendo frente a sus ojos, antes de entrar a la sala, Iason, como por llevar la broma más allá, le colocó la mano en el hombro.

No hubo dolor, pero el trauma se encargó de recrearlo de todas formas. Katze hizo un sonido ahogado de terror al sentir que lo tocaban y se encogió.

Una reacción que solo provocó que Iason se riera malévolamente.

“Átame las botas,” susurró Iason en voz baja. “Y que sea rápido, _Katze_.”

Sin necesitar mucho más que escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa manera, Katze se arrodilló dócilmente para obedecer a su amo.

***

Subir y bajar, llevar y traer, ir y venir. Las llamadas de Katze habían sido constantes y rotundas. A veces en medio del camino, rectificaba sus órdenes por teléfono y Riki debía devolverse con un encargo diferente. Riki no entendía qué necesitaban de esas cajas y por qué debía llevar los paquetes de esa forma, en lugar de haberlo planeado todo con antelación y no sobre la marcha. Quizás Katze solo se estaba vengando.

Con todo, Riki cumplió sin lamentarse o quejarse ni una sola vez. Aguantó como un profesional cualquier dolor y rindió excelentemente.

Cuando acabó, se fue directo a la pequeña cabina que compartía con Katze, lavó la ropa mientras se duchaba y se metió a dormir desnudo.

Había pasado poco más de dos horas cuando Katze llegó y, en una moción muy semejante a la de Riki, fue a bañarse con la resolución de meterse a la cama justo después. Solo que, al activar el grifo de la ducha, no salió ni una sola gota de agua.

Riki se removió, envuelto en la cobija cuando medio oyó la voz de Katze.

“¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?” preguntaba. “Se lo pediría yo mismo, pero no sería adecuado. Aunque creo que no le importará. Está bien, Daryl. Adiós.”

Katze se sentó en la cama con las piernas estiradas y miró a Riki con la mitad del cabello enjabonado todavía y frunció el ceño. _Cretino_ , pensaba. Se había acabado el agua de la ducha él solo por lavar su ropa en la regadera y ni siquiera había podido enjuagarse bien el jabón.

“No…no” murmuraba Riki entre sueños. “Sí. Ujum. No.”

Con una cara ausente de emoción, Katze se reclinó contra la pared en la cama escuchando los balbuceos sin sentido de Riki y sintió que el sueño le cerraba los ojos.

La mañana llegó.

“¿Katze?” Alguien llamaba insistentemente a la puerta.

Como si hubieran presionado un interruptor de activado, Katze se puso de pie de inmediato sin rastro de su cansancio. Abrió la puerta.

“Buenos días,” dijo Daryl con formalidad. “Lo lamento. He intentado llamar, pero no ha sido posible la comunicación.”

La fachada de hombre de negocios excelso de Katze se desvaneció un poco cuando vio que Iason no estaba a la vista. Probablemente no había escuchado su teléfono sonar. Una clase de impericia que rara vez se le adjudicaba a su persona.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” se limitó a preguntar Katze.

“El amo ha concedido el permiso. Para usted y el señor Riki.”

“¿Qué permiso?” dijo Katze. “Solo pedí un poco de agua.”

Daryl hizo una pausa.

“Pasé el mensaje tal como me lo comunicó, pero el amo Iason insistió en que tomara lo que fuera necesario con tal de que no lo avergonzara más tarde en la reunión.”

“—Ya veo.”

Katze fue hasta donde Riki, quien sorprendentemente seguía dormido, y lo sacudió para despertarlo.

“Vamos,” dijo colocándole una bata de baño sobre la cara como explicación. “Ponte esto.”

De nuevo los tres mestizos se encontraron juntos en un mismo espacio. Lo cual resultaba incluso más ridículo porque, si bien ese diminuto espacio era el cubículo de Daryl, estaba dentro de la habitación asignada a Iason.

“El amo ha salido a tomar su desayuno temprano,” dijo Daryl. “Será mejor que nos apresuremos.”

Riki se sentó despacio en la estrecha cama del furniture, todo despelucado y ojeroso. Tenía la boca pastosa y le picaba la cabeza. Malinterpretó un poco las palabras de Daryl y entrecerró un poco los ojos.

“Mierda, nunca había estado en un trío antes,” dijo Riki.

Katze se volvió con brusquedad hacia él y se cruzó de brazos. Daryl permaneció en silencio procesando el comentario y cuando lo hizo, se ruborizó.

“No, señor Riki, creo que me ha malinterpretado” susurró rápidamente Daryl. “La verdad, es decir, el amo Iason y yo—es decir, Katze, solamente …”

Mientras Daryl hablaba, Riki lo miraba con atención. La escena pareció antojársele graciosa a Katze porque resopló una especie de risa por la nariz. Le dio unas palmadas a Daryl en el hombro y entró al baño con su ropa de cambio bajo el brazo.

Daryl calló comprendiendo que estaba siendo ridiculizado. Hizo una reverencia y se retiró pidiendo permiso.

***

El aterrizaje de la nave sobre el planeta Averit se sintió en la barriga de todos los pasajeros como una montaña rusa de vértigo. Por el altavoz, la voz mecánica de la interfaz inteligente anunció el arribo satisfactorio a destino.

Iason y Katze partieron de inmediato a la conferencia interplanetaria llevada a cabo en la Buhardilla del Caldas, una prestigiosa edificación para eventos de la más alta alcurnia entre diplomáticos de diferentes países.

El equipaje de Iason fue llevado a un hotel por Daryl. Riki despachó a sus remitentes los paquetes de la bodega con excepción de las cinco cajas marcadas como especiales.

Así, la mañana y la tarde se pasaron rápido en medio del trabajo y el ajetreo. Cuando Riki regresó al hotel, Katze lo estaba esperando en la recepción.

“¿Cómo ha ido?” fue el saludo del jefe.

“Bien,” respondió Riki.

“Excelente,” dijo Katze. Miró su reloj. “Tienes cinco minutos. Sube, cámbiate el uniforme y vuelve aquí. Tengo un último trabajo para ti.”

Al subir Riki a la habitación de empleados asignada en el hotel, se dio cuenta de que las cinco cajas marcadas como especiales, que él mismo había llevado hasta allí personalmente, habían desaparecido. A simple vista para Riki parecían simples cajas con mercancía, pero ahora de repente habían adquirido un aura extraña que comenzaba a alterarlo un poco.

Sin embargo, se abstendría de comentar algo al respecto. Hizo ojos ciegos y bajó las escaleras nuevamente mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

Afuera del hotel, un automóvil aéreo de color negro estaba esperando. Katze fue el primero en avanzar. Riki tardó un poco más, sin tanta confianza, y respiró aliviado cuando advirtió que quien lo conduciría iba a ser el mismísimo Katze.

Por supuesto, su alivio se vio interrumpido cuando notó que quien iba en el asiento del copiloto era Iason.

“Riki,” llamó Katze. “Date prisa.”

Riki sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta trasera del auto para encontrar que había un hombre de cabello azul y extraña apariencia en el otro extremo del asiento.

Sin tener ni idea de las coordenadas ni el objetivo, Riki solo pudo abrazar su destino y seguir adelante.

***

En algún túnel oscuro, el extraño hombre de cabello azul se había bajado sin decir una palabra, con unos paquetes ocultos bajo la solapa de su chaqueta. Fue cuestión de que lo hiciera para que arrancara a correr y se esfumara.

Riki había tratado de no prestarle mucha atención a eso, por lo cual se había dedicado a observar el paisaje circundante, impresionado de manera genuina por lo diferente que resultaban de los de su planeta de origen.

En Averit la vegetación colmaba las calles. Aquí y allá, el paisaje estaba salpicado de árboles y arbustos. Y eso resultaba interesante para Riki.

De vez en cuando, queriendo devorarlo todo, se inclinaba demasiado y estrellaba, sin querer, la nariz contra el vidrio.

Por el espejo retrovisor, Iason lo miraba.

Durante todo el viaje, el Blondie había estado ahí sentado luciendo como un muñeco inanimado, completamente aburrido, con el brazo doblado y la quijada en la mano. Pero lo cierto era que Riki había logrado capturar su, de otro modo, indiferente atención.

Por dentro, Iason se preguntaba qué podía estar pasando dentro de la cabeza del mestizo. Para él, observar sus emociones humanas era algo nuevo y diferente. La manera en que sus ojos negros se abrían y sus cejas gesticulaban. Tan distinto a todo individuo que le rodeaba. Tan vivo y real. Un humano verdadero de carne y hueso.

Riki era el dueño de esa sonrisa y de esa mirada particular. ¿Qué era lo que lograba sacar esas curiosas expresiones de su rostro? Iason solo podía preguntarse.

“Muy bien,” musitó Katze.

El auto aceleró más y entró por un túnel aeronáutico. El primer tramo fue salvado sin inconvenientes, pero al llegar a la mitad, se toparon con un montón de autos detenidos que impedían el paso. Los conductores se quejaban y hacían sonar las bocinas porque llevaban así demasiado tiempo.

Iason no pareció preocuparse por el imprevisto y acomodó el espejo retrovisor para enfocar mejor a Riki.

Katze observó la moción de reojo y suspiró. El único indicio de su ansiedad, fueron sus dedos tamborileando sobre el volante.

Pasaron varios minutos.

“Más nos vale que no se retrase,” comentó Katze en voz baja como hablando para sí mismo. Se había mantenido atento al reloj del auto casi sin parpadear. El plan de esa noche estaba cronometrado. Un solo error sería su perdición.

“Qué no se te ocurra sugerir algo así delante de Raoul,” dijo Iason.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, Katze se disculpó. No había sido su intención proferir esas palabras en voz alta ni mucho menos ser ofensivo. Katze entendía que el robot de cabello azul, vital para su misión de esa noche, había sido diseñado especialmente por Raoul.

En el asiento trasero, Riki se mordió el labio, preocupado por lo que haría el Blondie con Katze a continuación. Pero para sorpresa suya, Iason no hizo ni dijo nada.

Así, se hizo un incómodo silencio dentro del auto, solo violentado por el bullicio de afuera.

Riki, quien ya estaba bastante inquieto con la situación, no pudo evitar maldecir en voz alta cuando las luces del túnel se apagaron de repente y todo quedó sumido en una parcial oscuridad. Tal como ocurriera esa vez en la oficina de Katze.

_Otra vez no_ , alcanzó a pensar Riki en medio de su pánico, antes de que oyera las puertas del auto abrirse. Riki se quedó callado tratando de divisar lo que ocurría mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra.

“Riki, tú conduces,” dijo Katze golpeando el vidrio de la ventana. Sus pasos se alejaron inmediatamente después.

Sin obtener mayor explicación de lo que estaba pasando, Riki volvió a maldecir. Se pasó por en medio de los dos asientos delanteros de todas formas y tomó las veces de conductor. Su corazón latía fuerte.

A su lado, Iason habló:

“¿Puedes conducir?”

Sobresaltado, Riki se volvió con brusquedad en dirección al Blondie. Escucharlo siempre le iba a ocasionar esa clase de respuesta, aparentemente.

“¿Qué?” balbuceó Riki, aferrando el manubrio del auto.

“¿Puedes conducir?”

Riki guardó silencio hasta que sus ojos se hubieron habituado a la semioscuridad apenas interrumpida por las luces de los coches, y pudo distinguir la temible figura de Iason.

“Sí,” respondió Riki con brusquedad.

No había logrado captar el doble sentido de la pregunta de Iason.

“¿Es decir que ya no te duele lo que te hice?”

Riki apretó los dientes.

“—No.”

“La caja que tienes a tus pies,” dijo Iason. “Alcánzamela.”

Riki rebuscó tanteando y pasó el pedido tan rápido como pudo, sin prestar mucha atención. Trató de no gritar cuando Iason le agarró.

“¿Por qué evitaste utilizar tu mano izquierda?” preguntó.

“Suéltame.”

“¿Te duele?”

Solo entonces, Riki miró a Iason a los ojos, amenazador. La clase de mirada que intimidaba a los otros mestizos en los barrios bajos.

“¿Qué te importa si me duele o no?”

Pero Iason permaneció tranquilo.

“Katze me contó que se puso bastante mal.”

Los ojos de Riki se ensancharon con eso. Intentó soltarse del agarre de Iason, forcejeando. Como no lo logró, hizo aspaviento de usar su otra mano para rescatarse, y Iason aprovechó dicha torpeza para agarrársela también.

Riki gruñó y dejó de forcejear, viéndose atrapado.

Sin dejar de mirar al mestizo a los ojos, Iason levantó la manga de la chaqueta de Riki. Contempló la inflamación y las magulladuras de su muñeca izquierda.

En toda su vida, Iason jamás había tocado una mascota salvo para comprobar su calidad. Lo cual ejecutaba de manera neutral, sin violencia ni pasión ni interés particular. El hecho de que hubiera lastimado así a Riki había sido a causa de su frustración. Una torpeza. Una equivocación.

No es que a Iason le importara si causaba dolor o no. Era el hecho de no haber podido contenerse, de haberse dejado llevar.

El cuerpo humano que había sometido bajo el suyo, respondía coherentemente al estímulo. Porque la agresión causaba inflamación, dolor, moretones. Solo entonces a Iason se le ocurrió que, tal vez, un acercamiento diferente tendría un desenlace diferente, más acorde a lo que deseaba experimentar.

Ignorante de lo que Iason pensaba, Riki interpretó su silencio y su escrutinio a su muñeca lastimada como una especie de burla. La rabia lo consumió.

“¿Se te ha puesto dura ya, cabrón?” espetó.

Las cejas de Iason se fruncieron. El insulto le hizo sentir ira ahí donde normalmente había hielo e indiferencia. En un impulso, agarró sin piedad la muñeca herida de Riki y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

Riki gritó de dolor. Su cuerpo se contorsionó. Por encima de su cabeza, la voz gélida de Iason se derramó.

“Si vuelves a contestarme así, Riki” dijo despacio, “te causaré tanto dolor que te haré llorar hasta que te arrodilles ante mí implorándome perdón.”

Riki gimió cuando Iason apretó más, como grabando en piedra su estamento.

“¿Entendiste?” preguntó Iason en un susurro.

Riki se forzó a asentir después de un momento.

Iason lo soltó.

De inmediato, Riki retrocedió y se llevó la mano herida al pecho. Pero su expresión de desafío y resentimiento no caviló.

Eso fue nuevo para Iason.

Aquella vez en que había sorprendido a Katze, le había cortado la cara diciéndole que se lo merecía.

El dolor y el miedo que le había infundido a su entonces furniture había sido suficiente para que se arrodillara y se sometiera ante él.

Con Riki dicha respuesta fue diferente. Y por alguna razón, hizo que Iason sintiera mucha satisfacción.

“Bájate,” ordenó Iason a Riki. “Yo conduciré.”

Sin esperar una respuesta, Iason rodeó el vehículo y abrió la puerta del conductor. Riki seguía en su silla.

“Muévete,” dijo Iason.

Riki clavó su mirada oscura en los ojos azules del otro.

“¿Qué quieres de mí?” inquirió. Su voz valiente y provocadora. De repente ya no le importaba. Con su orgullo sobre la línea, Riki dejaría ir su trabajo y todo lo que fuera necesario. “No voy a besarte el trasero, sin importar lo que me hagas. Por eso, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Humíllame, pégame, viólame, mátame si es necesario; no voy a moverme de aquí.”

Iason se quedó pensando, cavilando cada palabra que acababa de escuchar. Tan seguro estaba ese mestizo, tan orgulloso, tan insurrecto. Qué divertido sería tratar de doblegar ese instinto.

Con determinación, Iason extendió una mano con la que lentamente retiró la tela de la chaqueta de Riki de su cuello y examinó las marcas de su piel.

La fuerza bruta no había probado ser muy útil, así que…

“¿Te duele mucho aquí también?” preguntó Iason en una voz engatusadora que pretendía persuadir y mimar.

El color abandonó la cara de Riki. El cambio había sido demasiado rápido para que alcanzara a digerirlo. Presa de la confusión, Riki se dejó acariciar el cuello por Iason, sin protestar.

Unos dedos rozaron la piel ligeramente, como consintiéndola. Después unos nudillos se deslizaron de adelante hasta atrás. Iason le tocó el cabello, de una manera que Riki jamás permitía a nadie diferente de Guy.

“¿Qué… haces?” preguntó Riki con un hilo de voz.

Una de las comisuras de Iason se curvó levemente hacia arriba. Siguió acariciando a Riki sin contestar, contemplando con placer como su expresión agresiva daba paso a una confundida y poco a poco a una apacible.

“Katze…” empezó a decir Riki.

De reojo, Iason echó un vistazo a su reloj y al comprobar la hora, dijo, en la misma voz dulce:

“Llegará en cinco minutos.”

Los labios de Riki temblaron. Ahora Iason acariciaba su mejilla. Suavemente. Riki trató de decir algo y no fue capaz.

“Ponte de pie,” pidió Iason.

Riki tragó saliva y obedeció, todavía contrariado y confundido. Miró a Iason hacia arriba mientras se levantaba.

Esa expresión tranquila y dócil satisfago al sádico Iason.

Riki se quedó quieto ahora de pie frente al Blondie. Después de un instante, observó como la boca de Iason empezó a descender lentamente, lentamente, lentamente hasta quedar a milímetros de la suya.

Riki cerró los ojos, como hipnotizado, en espera del estímulo.

Cuando dicho estímulo no llegó, Riki trató de cortar la distancia él mismo apenas logrando rozar levemente los labios de Iason con los suyos.

Desde el fondo de su garganta, Iason se rio.

La imagen de Riki yendo a por un beso suyo, le encantó. Su orgullo de mestizo había quedado olvidado en el polvero tras unas cuantas mezquinas caricias. Era algo irrisorio y patético.

Y, sin embargo.

Había algo más. Algo que Iason mismo no pudo admitirse y que hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera cuando Riki entreabrió los ojos y los labios.

“¿Hmm?” hizo Riki.

Iason le agarró la cara. Se inclinó y trató de besarlo.

Por supuesto, antes de lograr su cometido, Iason se apartó comprendiendo que acababa de actuar por impulso, sin ser consciente del todo. Llevado por Riki, había caído en su propio juego. Y eso era demasiado difícil de admitir.

“Sube al auto,” ordenó Iason con brusquedad.

Riki parpadeó rápido. Mientras procesaba lo ocurrido, se dio la vuelta y tropezó en su camino hasta el otro lado del vehículo, sin ofrecer mayor resistencia.

Lo que acababa de pasar era algo muy extraño y estaba muy confundido y avergonzado para oponerse.

Tal como Iason había augurado, Katze llegó pasados cinco minutos exactamente.

“Ha salido muy…” empezó a decir Katze cuando estuvo instalado en el asiento trasero, pero se interrumpió al notar que Iason y Riki habían intercambiado lugares. “¿Qué ha pasado?”

Riki tenía la cabeza recargada en la ventana y estaba medio dándole la espalda a Iason.

De una manera similar, Iason miraba por la ventana como ignorando a Riki.

“¿Está todo bien?” insistió Katze, alarmado.

“Reporte,” dijo Iason, desestimando las preocupaciones de su empleado.

Katze logró aplacar su angustia con eso y asintió.

“Todo ha salido acorde al plan,” dijo.

“Por supuesto.”

Pasados unos segundos, el flujo de autos se reestableció. Iason condujo fuera del túnel. Casi que enseguida, la electricidad regresó.

***

Al final de ese día, Daryl había terminado de organizar el equipaje del amo y de preparar la cena cuando oyó que Iason entraba en la habitación.

“Bienvenido,” saludó.

“¿Algo nuevo que reportar?” preguntó Iason.

“Ha llegado una nueva solicitud de emparejamiento para Aaron.”

“¿Quién?”

“Aaron, señor, su mascota.”

“Ah.”

La falta de interés era obvia. A Iason no le importaban sus mascotas. Después de ponerles un nombre cualquiera, no se inmutaba ni en volverlas a mirar hasta que las desechaba. Con un suspiro, Daryl cambió de tema.

“¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?” inquirió formal. “Preparé solomillo de cerdo en salsa agria con verduras en juliana y aderezo de trufas para acompañar. Hay vino tinto y té…”

“¿Puedes preparar algo rápido para Katze?” interrumpió Iason en lo que se quitaba los guantes.

La pregunta extrañó a Daryl.

“¿Katze?” repitió. Los ojos azules de Iason lo reprendieron en silencio, por lo que el furniture procedió a explicarse: “Supuse que llegaría con hambre, amo, así que me permití preparar rollos tropicales, lasagna, raviollis y tapas de maíz también, señor.”

Iason levantó una ceja. Ni en un millón de años iba a poder comerse todo eso él solo.

Pero había otra razón por la que Daryl cocinaba en exceso, de hecho. Y recordarlo hizo que Iason entornara los ojos. Avanzó hacia el otro hasta quedar frente a él y lo miró hacia abajo.

“Supongo que eso bastará,” comentó el Blondie. “Si Katze ha disfrutado tu comida hasta ahora, no andará colocando peros hoy.”

Daryl cerró la boca y abrió mucho los ojos. Esta reacción no se le pasó por alto a Iason.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta?”

Por mucho tiempo, Daryl había disfrutado de preparar platillos diferentes y su degustador principal era Katze.

Cocinar era la manera que Daryl tenía de pasar el tiempo, y aunque estar con Katze era muy incómodo, se había convertido en su único posible sujeto de pruebas. Por eso cada vez que se veían, Daryl lo obligaba a probar sus experimentos culinarios.

La verdad era que Daryl nunca había pensado en Iason al llevar a cabo esto. Pero ahora que había abordado el asunto, el pobre furniture se puso pálido.

“Por favor, perdóneme, amo,” Daryl inclinó la cabeza.

La risa cruel de Iason resonó en los oídos de Daryl como unas uñas rascando una pizarra.

“Dile a Katze que venga aquí a comer en veinte minutos” dijo. “Y prepárame un cambio de ropas cómodo.”

“Sí, amo.”

Katze se había puesto a fumar un cigarrillo en la entrada del hotel, soportando el frío.

Todo había marchado bien y podía descansar. Solo restaba esperar por el desenlace de los eventos. Aunque igual necesitaba de su vicio para funcionar.

Cuando Daryl salió en su búsqueda, lo encontró de espaldas envuelto en humo.

“Katze,” llamó Daryl y se precipitó hacia él. Ostentando una torpeza que no le era propia, se tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo de rodillas.

Katze tiró su cigarrillo y ayudó a Daryl a ponerse de pie.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” preguntó Katze. Su voz se hizo más histérica cuando se le ocurrió la idea. “¿Le pasó algo a Iason?”

Daryl boqueó por aire tratando de encontrar las palabras entre sus brazos. Negó con la cabeza.

“El amo está bien,” logró vocalizar Daryl. “Quiere que subas a cenar con él en veinte minutos.”

“¿Qué?”

“Se enteró.”

Katze frunció el ceño.

“¿De qué?” inquirió.

“La comida que preparo,” contestó Daryl. “Sabe que te la he dado a probar varias veces. Lo sabe, Katze.”

Eso devolvió el semblante plano a Katze.

“Sí,” admitió tranquilo. “Yo se lo dije.”

“No…”

“En realidad me lo preguntó directamente un día. Yo simplemente le dije la verdad.”

Los ojos de Daryl se abrieron a tope. Una especie de ardor se instaló en su pecho.

“Va a enviarme a un burdel…”

“Cálmate.”

“¡Katze!”

“ _Cálmate._ ”

Daryl se quedó frío.

Si quería, Katze podía comportarse bastante como Iason. Durante todos esos años bajo su mandato, había aprendido y copiado varias cosas de su personalidad, incluidos los matices especiales que le imprimía a su voz para sonar amenazante sin necesidad de levantarla.

Sin embargo, tan pronto los ojos grises de Katze penetraron los ojos avellana de Daryl, se hicieron más compasivos.

“Cálmate,” repitió Katze en un tono de voz más normal como dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su trabajo y podía permitirse ser menos severo.

Era raro mirar a Katze a los ojos, nunca lo hacía, pero notar el cambio en ellos, hizo que Daryl se compusiera.

“Me disculpo,” dijo recordando su lugar. “Por favor, Katze, pase a la habitación del amo Iason en veinte minutos.”

Katze soltó a Daryl.

“¿Quieres un cigarrillo?”

***

Riki no se había podido quedar dormido a pesar de su cansancio. Tan pronto regresó al hotel después de hacer su parte del trabajo, se tiró a la cama. Pero no pudo dormir. Por eso oyó la puerta al abrirse.

Riki pensó que se trataba Katze y se asustó cuando sintió que se sentaba a su lado y, de repente, le colocaba una mano sobre la espalda.

Riki se irguió de un golpe. Pero el hombre que estaba allí mirándolo y tocándolo, no era Katze sino Iason.

Sin decir nada, la mano experta de Iason se levantó y metió un mechón de cabello de Riki tras su oreja. Una caricia suave.

Contrariado, Riki se acomodó.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó en voz baja.

Iason no dijo nada. Había tomado la decisión de visitar a Riki en su cuarto. Ahora que se sentía más en control, se iba a permitir un pequeño capricho, así que se estiró y besó a Riki.

Riki recibió el beso con un sobresalto. Solo cerró los ojos cuando el beso se profundizó y no le dolió nada.

“Mm.”

Una y otra vez sus labios se encontraron, poco a poco, hallando la manera perfecta de encajar.

“Nn.”

Por un momento, Iason fue capaz de dejar a un lado su estatus de Blondie para endilgarse en un placer que una élite no consideraría jamás.

Iason besó a Riki como buscando una respuesta. Y este se sostuvo de su cuello, abrazándolo con su brazo bueno, buscando más contacto.

Mientras Katze y Daryl fumaban afuera, Iason aprovechaba el tiempo a solas con Riki.

Sería una cosa de un único momento. Un capricho en el nombre del hedonismo y la curiosidad. Qué Riki fuera un mestizo pasaba a segundo plano y dejaba de importar, cuando lo que necesitaba Iason era aclarar su mente.

No obstante, el beso que se suponía sería solo una continuación de lo que Iason mismo había interrumpido más temprano ese día, se convirtió en un magreo de pleno derecho. Como tantas veces había visto a las mascotas hacer.

Con una mano empujándolo hacia adelante aferrándolo del pelo, Riki abrió más la boca, notando que le acariciaban la espalda.

Iason marcaba la pauta llevando el encuentro a su ritmo. Besó a Riki aplicando lo que sabía y que no se suponía que aplicara nunca.

La boca de Iason, acostumbrada a dar órdenes y causar terror psicológico, fue sellada por la de Riki y silenciada por sus besos.

Lo que conllevó todo eso no fue exactamente una explosión de irracional deseo sexual, sino una conexión especial.

Fue un momento de ingenua felicidad. Felicidad que Iason nunca se imaginó que existiera. Porque nunca pensaba en esas cosas. Era inconcebible. Una aberración.

Riki tiró de Iason para acostarse en la cama con él encima, mientras sus labios se trasladaban de los ajenos a su mejilla, ansioso por ir más allá.

“Vamos,” instó Riki al notar la reticencia del otro. Tiró de la camisa ajena. “Quítatela, ¿sí?”

Los ojos de Iason eran fríos. Estaba dejando a este mestizo hacer lo que quisiera.

Ante el rechazo de acostarse en la cama, Riki examinó un mechón del cabello ajeno.

“Válgame, qué suavidad…”

Entonces Iason se levantó de la cama, deteniendo bruscamente los avances del otro.

Riki lo miró, decepcionado.

“¿No quieres?” preguntó. Luego, sintiéndose confiado añadió en tono jocoso: “¿Te da miedo de mí? Puedo ir abajo si tú quieres, no me importa.”

Iason estaba ahí, serio y sereno, escuchando. Riki era una cosa de admirar, definitivamente. Tan atrevido y mocoso. Definitivamente tenía que poner a prueba ese orgullo. El sexo le daría una excusa. No es que la necesitara de todas formas.

Iason se organizó el cabello y la ropa y, como resolviéndose finalmente, dijo:

“Ven a mi habitación cuando Katze se duerma.”

“Mira, si vas a volver a ahorcarme…”

“Solo ven.”

Y con eso Iason salió de allí.


End file.
